Like A Boy
by babe201
Summary: Sakura Haruno is tired of seeing her older twin brother coming home with bruises and cuts. But what happens after she agrees to defend him and the worst part is... it's in an all boys boarding school. SasukxSaku! M for Later Lemons A little Humor *UPDATED!* XD NO FLAMES THEY WILL BE REPORTED OR DELETED!
1. Welcome!

**Welcome!**

"KIRU HARUNO! You are going to tell me who keeps doing this to you and you are going to 

tell me now!" shouted an angry Mikan Haruno. She was staring right at her son's bruised face 

as she screamed angrily at him. "Mom just calm down it's not his fault!" shouted her twin

daughter, Sakura Haruno. She always stuck out from everyone. She had beautiful Caribbean 

Aqua eyes that always seemed to hypnotize people along with light pink hair that reached 

below her rear that she had tied a black ribbon on. She wore black hip huggers and an icy blue

spaghetti strap shirt that showed her belly piercing along with the tattoo of rays of the sun along 

with black low-cut Chuks with icy blue laces. Kiru continued to look away from his family. His 

new uniform white dress shirt was torn showing bruises and cuts hat were still bleeding. His 

dark blue baggy jeans were dirty from falling and running. "Why is it that you never want to tell 

me who does this to you? It's been over a year that I signed you up in that all boys' boarding 

school and you still come home every weekend like this!" Mikan shouted. She then sighed 

knowing he'd just ignore what she had to say. "Sakura… clean up his wounds." She said and 

just walked upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut. Kiru finally looked over to his 

younger twin sister with a bleeding nose and a bruised chin. She was staring at him sadly. She 

then finally sighed. Kiru had fire-red hair that he kept spiked up that he got from his mom along 

with luminous gray eyes. She led him to the bathroom where she put alcohol on a piece of 

cotton and began to clean his cuts while he showed a different face of pain every once in a 

while. She had his shirt unbuttoned while she cleaned his cuts and bruises. "Why?" he finally 

spoke. "Why what?" Sakura asked. "Why are you so… perfect? You are the most popular girl

in a public school and besides that, you are a pro motor crosser. And you're beautiful. I'm 

lucky to have you as a sister. And when we were in public school together, you always 

defended me and on top of all of that you are considered to be the guardian angel of her older

brother. I mean c'mon I'm supposed to be defending you not the other way around." He said 

to her. "You're only older than me by 15 minutes and 36 seconds so it really doesn't matter 

who defends who even if I'm a girl. And you're just exaggerating about all that stuff. I do miss 

you and I going to public school together… but mom put you in that boarding school because 

she thought your problems would go away. Obviously it's not working." Sakura said. He 

sighed and continued to stay silent. "So who's the little master behind all this?" Sakura asked. 

"His name's Sasuke Uchiha." He finally said. "It sounds like he's the 'ruler of the school'." 

Sakura said and continued to clean his wounds.

**&&&&&**

"SASUKE UCHIHA! What is your problem! You have been having the same problems with 

the same boy all year since he was new there!" shouted an extremely angry Mikoto Uchiha. 

"Oh c'mon. The guys and me just have a little fun with the wuss. He never even fights back 

mom. So it ends quickly." Sasuke said calmly. "Honestly, why can't you be more responsible 

like Itachi!" Mikoto said to him. "He helps too mom! What the hell! You always think he's the 

little angel of the family when he helps beat up Kiru!" Sasuke shouted at her. "How dare you! 

You put the blame on your older brother when I know it's always you! Stop doing this and just

tell the truth!" Mikoto shouted at him. He grunted and went upstairs and slammed the door of 

his room. Mikoto was so frustrated that she just went out for a walk and slammed the door

behind her. 

**&&&&&**

"Sakura! I've found a way to solve all of our problems!" shouted a happy Mikan. "What?" 

Sakura said. "Well. Remember how you always defended your brother in public school?" she 

asked happily. "Uh-huh." Sakura said quickly. "Well… I just got off the phone from Konoha 

High's all boys boarding school! I signed you up there!" Mikan said happily. Sakura looked 

like she just saw a family get burned to death by a meteor rite. 

**&&&&&**

**Outside the House**

**Birds sang and people walked happily on the street until……"AHHHHHHHHH!"**

**&&&&&**

"What are you talking about woman? I can't go to that school its all boys!" Sakura shouted. "I 

know that's why you will be known as Kobu Haruno. The younger twin brother of Kiru!" 

Mikan said happily.

**&&&&&**

**Outside the House**

**Birds were dizzy from the shout someone had just given out. The people were about to begin to walk again until……. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

**&&&&&**

"Mom! Did you smoke crack while on the phone? I can't be a guy!" she said. "Well… you're 

on three months vacation so… until then you will be Kiru' s guardian. Nothing will harm your 

attendance in your public school! No harm done!" Mikan said happily. "I can't do this! I done 

even look like a guy!" shouted Sakura. "We can change that." Mikan said happily.

**&&&&&**

**First day of school**

**Monday**

"Don't worry Sakura everything will be alright." Mikan said happily. Sakura was now wearing 

a jet-black hair wig that she had her long pink hair under and that was just above her shoulders 

topped by a black cap on her head. And she had on a pair of sunglasses that hid her Caribbean

Aqua eyes that she must wear at al times. She wore the same uniform as Kiru' s, which was a

baggy white dress shirt that hid her tattooed, and pierced belly and the only difference was that 

she was wearing black baggy jeans with a skull belt. She also had bandages wrapped around 

her tight to hold down her breasts down painfully. "I feel so stupid wearing this." Sakura said. 

"Don't worry honey. This is for your brother… remember that." Mikan told her daughter. 

Sakura worriedly nodded her head. She got her backpack and waited for Kiru to come

downstairs. When he arrived downstairs, he looked at Sakura in a funny way. "Who' s he?" 

Kiru asked. "This is your new friend Kobu." Mikan said happily. "Nice to meet you." He said 

and held out his hand. "You really are stupid." Sakura said and removed her glasses so that he 

could see her eyes.

**&&&&&**

**Outside the House**

**The birds were now scared to even sing next to the house and the people walked far away from the house. They began to settle down until……. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**

**&&&&&**

Kiru was near crying on the floor curled up in a ball holding on to his stomach. "Shut up! I'm 

only dong this to take care of your ass!" Sakura said. "Sure whatever you say…. Kobu." Kiru 

said. "Don't mock me or else I swear instead of helping you I'm gonna help jump you!" Sakura

said. He held up his hands up in defeat. "Sunglasses aren't allowed in school." Kiru said now 

serious. "I know but mom gave me a fake doctor's note that says I'm 'Allergic' to all kinds of 

light from the eyes. Kiru looked impressed. "Huh… you have everything prepared huh?" he 

asked. She nodded. "Okay now go. Kiru don't forget to guide your sister to the office to sign 

into the school." Mikan said. Kiru nodded and with that, they both left through the door.

**&&&&&**

**At the School**

Both "brothers" stood outside the doors. "I can't do this. Just say that I got sick and can't 

come." She said. "You have to get through your first day.", "Fine, fine." She said and opened 

the doors of the school. Inside, all the guys were getting ready for the school day to start and 

most looked over at the "new guy". Kiru and his "Brother" just concentrated on getting to the 

office. "Well, well, well if it isn't the reject of the school. Who's your little friend." Said an all 

too familiar guy. They both looked over to the guy. "Kinda short for a guy don't you think?" 

Sasuke said. Behind him were three more guys. All four of them went by the names, Naruto 

Uzumaki, a boy with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. Sasuke Uchiha, a guy with raven black 

hair that he had spiked up from the back. Kiba Inuzuka, a boy with dark brown spiky hair and 

black slit eyes with one red mark on either side his cheeks. And lastly Shikamaru Nara, a guy 

with a lazy look on his face, he had light brown hair that he had in a high ponytail along with 

jet-black eyes. They were all glaring at Kiru and his short friend. "So what's your name 

shorty?" Sasuke asked 'him'. "Kobu." 'he' simply said without tone in 'his' voice. "Well 

Kobu, let me tell you, if you hang around with this dumbass over here, you're gonna get your 

short ass jumped 24/7. If you hang out with us there will be no harm done." He said while

meeting Kobu face to face by leaning down. "I can't do that. You see the only reason why I 

agreed to come to this fucking school because you guys have been beating up my brother. You

dumbasses have been beating him up all fucking year and I'm here to be by his side, not 

yours." 'he' said. They all began to laugh. "And what's a shorty like you gonna do about it?" 

Sasuke said and pushed 'him' making Kobu stumble, but not fall. "Well… for one… this." 'he'

simply said and crashed 'his' fist against Sasuke' s face. He fell back with a nosebleed. 

"C'mon lets go Kiru." Said Kobu. Kobu looked surprised and just followed behind. 

**&&&&&**

"Welcome to the school Kobu." Said a very pleased secretary. "Thank you." 'Kobu' simply 

said and walked away with 'his' brother. "Nice job with Sasuke." Kiru said to 'him'. Kobu 

just smiled. "Well… we better get to class. Who do you have first?" he asked Kobu. "Uh… 

first class is English with… Kakashi sensei. "Cool me too." Kiru said and with that. They 

walked off to class.

**&&&&&**

"Welcome back to class kids. As you all know, my name is Kakashi Hatake. You call me 

Kakashi sensei. And there appears to be a new kid in our class. Kobu Haruno please come 

up." He said and with that, Kobu went up to him. "What's up? My name's Kobu Haruno and I

am Kiru Haruno' s brother. Before this, I used to go to a public school. I'm a pro motor 

crosser. And that's pretty much it. Nothing else is of your concern." Kobu said and walked

back to his desk next to Kiru. "… Interesting." Kakashi said. "Okay now to begin." Kakashi 

said. While Kakashi was teaching, a note flew to 'Kobu' s' lap. When he opened it, he read it

**YOU ARE SO DEAD MOTHERFUCKER! **Kobu looked at it for a while and looked over

to the guy who wrote it. It was none other than Sasuke who was a few desks away. He was 

glaring at 'him' giving him a you-are-so-dead look. 'Kobu' simply smiled at him.

**To Be Continued **

**Well here's my first chapter! Review soon! Hope you liked it! No Flames! I love you all! ♥ ♫ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♥ ♫ ♪**


	2. Change Of Plans

**Change of Plans  
**

'This guy is way out of his league. When it comes to fighting, I'm sure as hell no pansy.' 

'Kobu' thought smiling to 'himself'. The bell finally rang and English was officially over. 'He's 

gonna try to kill me.' 'he' thought as 'he' left the class. "Hey jackass." Said a familiar voice. 

"Payback's a bitch." He said. "Oh you can try." Said Kobu. As if she had eyes in the back of 

her head, she dodged a punch from Sasuke, which dented lockers. She then kicked him on the 

head, which knocked him down on the floor. 'Dad might just visit us every once in a while… 

but those kickboxing skills really come in handy.' She thought to herself. She then dodged 

another one of Sasuke's blows and landed one on him again. 'Oh he is so going down.' She 

thought to herself. Sasuke intended to kick 'Kobu' on 'his' chest but 'he' caught his foot on t

ime. 'Well… that would have led to suffocation, including I can't breathe in these bandages!' s

he thought. 'Kobu' then flung him to the lockers. She then gave him another kick on his side. 

He then fell to the floor clutching his sides while trying to breathe. "Asshole. I told you. You 

could try, but it's not going to lead anywhere." 'Kobu' said and left. "Sak- Kobu what the hell 

did you do!" Kiru asked. "It's about time someone taught that guy a lesson don't you think? 

I'm tired of you coming home fucked up because of that asshole." 'he' said. "What if mom, or 

even dad find out about this?" he asked her. "Look, they should understand if they do." "You 

know, they might hold you back if they do." "Ah, no they won't they know it's my life to race, 

dad just visits us he doesn't have a right to say anything, and mom is too caught up in seeing 

you safe.", she answered. "Hope you're right about this." He said to her as they went to their 

next class. As they left Sasuke was on the floor clutching his side while his gang just stared. 

"Wow. Isn't Ino gonna love to see you like this." Said Shikamaru sarcastically. Sasuke 

growled at him.

**&&&&&**

**Second Class: P.E. with Gai Sensei**

"Okay class! It's lovely to see you again! Especially my best student Rock Lee! Now, now 

kids no reason to get jealous, you guys are all equal." Said Gai. The students groaned. "Well 

anyways since you all know him he is new here, everybody say hi to Kobu!" he said as he 

pointed to the 'boy' wearing black baggy sweatpants with a loose black-T and black and white

Nikes. "Hi" every one said together. "Okay then lets get started! Drop down and give me 128 

pushups!" said Gai. Kiru smirked over at Kobu. "Oh no I can do them." Kobu said. "What? 

You think that motor cross just has to do with bikes? Oh no." Kobu said and dropped down 

and began to do the pushups the correct way. Kiru smirked. "Careful you don't want to sprain 

a wrist." Said Kiru to Kobu. Kobu smirked. 'He' then put one hand behind 'his' back and 

began to do the pushups quicker. "Damn!" said Kiru while watching her. She then saw a pair 

of all black Jordans in front of her. She paused guessing who it was. She then got up in a 

boyish way and met face to face with Sasuke. He had his nose plugged and a few bandages on

his face. He seemed to restrain himself from giving him a punch to the face. "Look… why don't

we call it a truce?" Sasuke said while his left eye was twitching from the restrain he had on 

himself. "You stop picking on my brother and we'll call it a truce. If not, you're just gonna face 

a lot more pain." Kobu said. Sasuke chuckled nervously. "Fine. We'll stop. But… since 

we're… friends now, why don't we hang out at yours and Kobu' s place?" he asked. 'Oh no 

hell no! I'm not gonna dress this way while I'm at home!' she thought to herself. "I don't live 

with my brother. Our dad lives somewhere else and I live with him." "Oh that's too bad." 

Sasuke said while looking over at Kiru whom was still doing pushups. "But you can still go

over to Kiru' s house. He lives near by." Said Kobu. "Oh, okay." Said Sasuke and walked off,

knowing his new plan would work. 'This guy is gonna get his brother into a lot of trouble.' 

Sasuke thought as he smirked evilly. "This guy is way out of his league if he thinks he's gonna 

fool me. I think it's time he meets Sakura Haruno. I'll just act as if I don't know anything. 

'Kobu' thought smirking evilly. "Hey guess what big bro'?" she said while walking over to 

Kiru. "What?" Kiru said now finished with the pushups. "Today, you're gonna get a little 

surprise visit from Sasuke." Kobu said simply. "What! Are you mad woman! He's gonna jump 

me in my own house!" Kiru said while shaking Kobu violently. "Kobu won't be there. But 

Sakura's gonna have your back so don't worry." "Yeah, like I'm supposed to let you hold my 

life in your hands?" Kiru asked her suspiciously. "You did in public school." Kobu said simply. 

"Ugh fine. But if he jumps me, I swear I'll never speak to you again." Kiru said to her evilly. 

"Don't worry, I got it all planed out." Kobu said simply. And Kiru remained worried until the 

final school bell rang.

**&&&&&**

On their way home, the 'brothers' met up with Sasuke and his gang. "So, why don't we go 

over to your house Kiru?" Sasuke asked as he smirked at him. "Uh… y-yeah sure." Kiru said. 

"Well, my house is the other way around so, be seeing you." "Y-you're not gonna come at

least halfway?" Kiru asked him worriedly. "Nah, dad must be worried." Kobu said to them and

walked off. After a while of walking, 'he' looked back. 'No sign of them.' She thought and

made a run for it back to the house.

**&&&&&**

'Kobu' panted as he saw that they were not there yet, he then let out a sigh of relief. 'He' then 

quickly went to her backyard and climbed the tree that led to her room. She them removed the 

wig and sunglasses and looked around frantically. 'Okay calm down Sakura you still got time. 

Just take a quick shower and dress your normal way.' She thought to herself. Sakura then took

a deep breath and calmly walked towards her bathroom. She then removed her clothes and 

took off the bandages that squeezed her breasts down. She looked down at them. They were

swollen, she could tell because they were a bit bigger than their usual size. She then turned on 

the water to cool and stepped in the shower. She stayed there for a while. Once she got out, 

she fixed herself the usual way. She had on dark blue hip huggers and a white long sleeved shirt

that covered her knuckles but showed off her tattoo of rays of the sun that surrounded her belly

button and the belly button piercing. She then combed her long hair and left it down. She 

looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at her Caribbean Aqua eyes. She always stood out 

from every one and she liked it that way. She then raced to the stairs. She then hid behind a 

wall and looked over at the boys. She was about to walk to meet them but stopped dead in her

tracks. I hate this so much, but they are probably gonna wonder why I didn't answer the door.'

Sakura thought growling. She then raced back to her room and climbed out the window. She 

then went to her front door. 'Here goes nothing' she thought. She then opened the door to find 

them all sitting down. They all looked over at her. "Hi Sakura." Kiru said. "Hi." She said. 

"Uh… guys this is my younger sister Sakura." Said Kiru pointing at her. "Hi' they all said 

together. All except Sasuke of course. Naruto then gave him a soft punch in the arm. "Be nice"

he then whispered. "Um hey." Sasuke finally said. Sakura just smiled holding down the urge to 

kick his ass on the spot. 'Calm down Sakura, let him make the first move not the other way 

around. Remember, you cannot blow your cover.' She thought. Sasuke continued to stare at 

her. 'Nobody told me about her.' He thought. 'Just looking at him pisses me off!' Sakura 

thought, her smile twitching. "So Kiru, how was your day?" she asked him. "Fine. Kobu went 

for his first day of school." Kiru said. "Really? Did he start any problems?" she asked curiously.

"Well-" "No, no he didn't I had him for all my classes and he was not a problem. He's cool." 

Sasuke then burst out. The guys all looked at him confused. "Well, now that that's over, who 

wants to watch a movie?" Sasuke said, hoping to change the subject. "You wanna stay and 

watch a movie?" Kiru asked Sakura. "Sure." Sakura said smiling at him sweetly. She then took

the single sofa next to Sasuke. Sasuke remained staring at her. Sakura continued to feel him 

staring at her. 'What if he knows? No, no that can't be possible I was careful the whole time. 

Wasn't I?' Sakura asked herself. "Okay so what do you guys wanna watch?" Kiru asked 

opening the glass cabinet that held all the movies. "Let's watch Cloverfeild!" Sakura said 

happily. "You've watched that movie?" Naruto asked her. "Yup." Sakura said smiling. Sakura 

then went to the kitchen to make popcorn and get soda.

**&&&&&**

"Wow." Naruto said holding the pillow of the sofa tight. They just got through watching the 

whole move. Sakura had wide eyes while staring at the cast. Sasuke looked at her reaction. 

"And I thought Godzilla was scary." Kiba said. They all looked at him. "What?" ha asked 

them. "Well… wasn't that fun?" Kiru asked shaking off the fear. "Okay so, who needs a lift 

home?" Sakura asked. They all raised their hand. "Okay then." Sakura said. She then got the 

keys to her lightning blue Lamborghini. "Kiru you stay here because there is not enough room." 

"Okay." He merely said and began to watch TV.

**&&&&&**

Sakura finished driving the guys to their house, all except Sasuke. "So where do you live?" she 

asked him. "One block away from your house." He answered. "Oh." Sakura said. 'Then why 

the hell did this faggot tell me to give him a ride!' Sakura thought, feeling like she was not able

to control her hands, so she squeezed the wheel tight. She then stopped in front of his house. 

"Okay here you go." She said. Sasuke just stared at her… again. Sakura looked at him. She 

then got one hand in front of his face and snapped her fingers. He flinched away from it. He 

smiled at her. She smiled back. He then got out of the car and walked toward his front door. 

**&&&&&**

"What the hell was that!" Sakura asked Kiru when she got home. "He didn't even try to punch 

you! He didn't even bring up that Kobu beat his ass! Instead, he covered it up! What the hell 

was that!" Sakura asked him. "Don't know, but when we were on our way here I could've

sworn that Naruto and Kiba were talking about something. Then, they tried to get me to go 

through an alley but I refused." Kiru said to her. "Something is so not right here." Sakura said 

thinking about what have might been the causes. "Maybe he's trying to lead us somewhere." 

Kiru said. "Maybe, but if he thinks that we are easy to fool, he has another thing coming." 

Sakura said to Kiru. 

**To Be Continued**

**Well, here is the second chapter! Review soon! Hope you liked it! No Flames! I love you all! **

_**Preview of Chapter 3: "I couldn't do it." Sasuke said. "Why the fuck not?"asked Naruto "Because..."**_

_**&&&&&**_

_**"Your racing days are over Sakura!" "Dad you don't understand I-" "Nothing! You will not race! How could you keep this away from me!" her father asked furiously "Sakura how could you not tell him that you've been motor crossing?" Kiru asked her. "I knew he would say no." "Sakura! You told me that your father knew and that he approved!" Mikan shouted at her daughter. "Do you have ANY IDEA how much you have kept away from me! You have been doing this since so God help me I don't know when! How could you Sakura?"her Father yelled at her furiously.**_

_**Chapter 3: Change of Heart**_


	3. Change Of Heart

**Change Of Heart**

**Next Day of School**

"Dude, you had at least three hours to kick Kiru' s ass and you refused. You didn't even

give him a little punch!" Naruto shouted at him. "His sister was there." Sasuke said to him.

"Dude that fine ass chick was his sister?" Naruto asked, obviously not remembering the

events of the night before. "Yes she was, stop drooling you dumb ass." Sasuke told

Naruto. "Yeah but who cares, not like she could have done anything to hurt us. What

could she have done… pinch us 'till our arms fell asleep from the pain?" Naruto told him

laughing at the thought. Sasuke sighed. "I couldn't do it." Sasuke said to him. Naruto' s

face became serious. "Why the fuck not?" asked Naruto. "Because… I don't know but it's

his sister. There' s something about her. I don't know what it is but… when I was around

her… I felt like I couldn't do anything to make her hate me. She doesn't know anything

about me and I don't know why but I don't want to start off as the bad guy here." Sasuke

said all the while looking at the ground. He then looked over at Naruto. He looked as if he

were touched by the words he said. "Wow. That was the gayest thing I ever heard. Dude,

you are Sasuke Uchiha women prefer you as a sex goddess. When we walk down the

street women gaze at you for horniness and guys stare at you for envy." Naruto said to

him. Sasuke smirked. "Now who's the gay talker?" Sasuke said. At that time the first bell

rang. "Lates man." Naruto said and walked off to his first period. Sasuke did the same.

'Thank god we go out early today.' Sasuke thought to himself. Once he reached his class,

he saw the 'brothers' sitting together talking. So he decided to go sit next to 'Kobu'. "Hey

guys what's up?" Sasuke asked them taking a seat next to 'Kobu'. "Hey" they both said at

the same time. "Hey I don't get the homework for a class so I'm gonna need your number

Kiru." Sasuke lied. "Why? You practically get A's and B's and maybe one C once in a while."

Kiru said. "Yeah but, I need to work on getting that C to a B, so I need your help." Sasuke

said. "Fine." Said Kiru. He then wrote his number down on a piece of paper. "Here, just

don't call me cause you have nothing better to do." Kiru said handing him the paper.

"Cool." Sasuke said smiling at him. Kiru just flashed him a quick smile. 'Kobu' looked unsure

of the scene that he just saw. So, the rest of the school day, 'he' had a very uneasy

feeling. All the while waiting to go home.

OOOOO

**At Home**

"Something is not right about him." Sakura said now changed to her ordinary self. She

was dressed in a dark gray tank top and black baggy sweatpants that were loose from

the bottom. She had her hair in a messy hair bun and left her side bangs that were just

below her shoulders and her side swept bangs that covered her eyes slightly. "I know, I

know. But what do we do?" Kiru asked her. "We just wait until we see something blow his

cover." Sakura said. "That's it?" Kiru said. "Well what else do you purpose go tell his mom?

C'Mon Kiru this is your ass and I'm just trying to help." Sakura said. And at that moment

the doorbell rang. "Oh look they are probably here to try to kick your ass again!" Sakura

shouted to him and walked toward the door. She opened the door to see a tall man who

had navy dark hair that was spiked up and light green eyes and a lean body. "Daddy."

Sakura said shocked at him. He was looking down at her smiling. He then wrapped his

arms around her. Sakura was still too shocked to make a move. "B-but I thought that you

would be here on Saturday and Sunday only? Today is Tuesday daddy." Sakura said to

him. "Well today I didn't have to work and I had nothing else to do so…" her father trailed

off letting his kids figure out the rest. After a short time, Mikan entered the living room.

"Mikan" said the man. "Ray" said Mikan merely. "What no hug?" he said to her. She

continued to look at him with her arms crossed. Ray sighed and walked over to his wife.

He then put his arms around her. Mikan couldn't help but repeat the process. "I've missed

you." Ray said to her. "Well it's only been two weeks because of work but I guess I could

say the same." Mikan said merely. Sakura sighed knowing the drill. It was her and her

brother's turn to cook.

OOOOO

**1 Hour passed**

The Family was sitting down talking. Mikan to Ray and Kiru to Sakura. Ray then looked

over to Sakura. "So Sakura, I hear you have went off track already. Three months right?"

Ray said. Sakura nodded knowing he had an idea. "Well… I think that during those three

months that you should spend time with your father." Ray said simply. Sakura almost

choked on her drink. "What?" Sakura said. "She can't, she is very busy helping out here."

Mikan said. "Well I'm sure she can have at least a week helping me." Ray said. "But I'm

really busy daddy." Sakura said. As much as it hurt her, she couldn't mess up at boarding

school or at motor cross. Suddenly the phone rang. "I'll get it." Ray said and got up. "No

don't bother. I'll get it." Sakura said. Worry quickly washed over her. "No I'll get it." Ray

said now in a serious tone. He then got the phone. "Hello?" Ray said to the phone. Sakura

bit her bottom lip. "Who are you supposed to reach because I think you might have the

wrong number… but she doesn't… (sigh) are you sure it's this one? Sure I'll tell her." Ray

said and hung up. He then placed the phone back and did not turn around. He crossed his

arms and leaned against the desk. "Sakura." He said in a serious tone. "Y-yes." Sakura

said. 'The stance; the tone. This is not good.' Sakura thought worriedly. "What did you

do?" Ray asked her. "About what?" Sakura asked. "Do not act stupid." He said. "Sakura…

didn't you ask me if you could motor cross last year?" Ray asked her. "Y-yes." She said

again. "Then why did this boy tell me to tell you not to forget about your race on

Saturday?" he asked her. Sakura stayed quiet. "And didn't you tell me that every Saturday

you would go to places like the library and the arcade with your brother. Sakura gulped

"Y-yeah." "THEN WHY THE HELL DID THAT BOY CALL?!" he screamed at her. The whole

family shook. Ray sighed. "Your racing days are over." He said finally. "But daddy I-"

"Nothing! Your racing days are over Sakura! That's final!" "Daddy you don't understand I-"

"Nothing! You will not race! How could you keep this away from me?!" "Why is it such a big

deal Dad?! It's only motor crossing!" "Sakura don't you see?! You are not made for that!

Sakura I told you no for a reason! I didn't want you to get hurt! It's like I have no affect in

your life what so ever! Do you have ANY IDEA how much you have kept away from me?!

You have been doing this since so God help me I don't know when! How could you

Sakura?!" her father asked furiously. "And how could you take her side on this Mikan?!"

Ray asked Mikan. Mikan looked shocked at what he said. She then put on an angry look. "I

only took her side because she said that you said yes to her!" Mikan said. She then looked

over to Sakura. "Sakura why the HELL would you tell me that lie?! You told me that your

father knew and that he approved!" Mikan shouted at her. Sakura looked over to her.

"Noooo… I told you that I asked him and that he knew, not that he approved." Sakura

said to her. "Sakura go to your room with Kiru… you mother and I have something to

discuss." Ray said to her. She then stood up and walked toward her room. Kiru followed.

While she and Kiru were in the room, Kiru couldn't help but stare at her. "What?" she

asked. "I don't understand. Sakura, how could you not tell dad that you were motor

crossing?" Kiru asked her. "I knew he would say no.," she answered. "But why couldn't

you just accept it and find another thing to do?" he asked her. "Kiru you don't understand.

I love it. I really, really want to make it to the top. I want to show that women can do

more than just be housewives who… clean around all day and do nothing else. I want to

be a legend in this sport not for fame but because it's my passion. Everyone wants to be

able to do something in life and I mean everyone… well, I want to prove to everyone that

I'm not like the rest of the women. I want to show that not just guys can do this. I can do

this too and I know I can." Sakura said to Kiru. "Jesus I just thought that you did it for

fun." Kiru said shocked at the speech she had just given out. "Well I do have fun but that

is not a reason." Sakura said now near tears. "I want to do this Kiru, and you don't know

how bad I want to." Sakura said to him. She then couldn't hold it and let her tears fall. Kiru

then sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Well… don't worry. Even without their

approval I'll help you get through this. You had my back since public school and I think I

should have your back now." Kiru said. "Kids!" Mikan suddenly called. They both sighed

and headed toward the living room. Once they reached the living room, Mikan and Ray

were standing side-by-side looking straight at them. "Your father has made a decision."

Mikan said. "Since I know that you will not agree with me, I have decided to move back

here. When you need to go somewhere other than school I will drive you there.

Understand?" he said to her. Sakura and Kiru were shocked. Having their father around

when they were home? Not such a good thing. They both sighed. "Fine." Sakura said near

tears. "Now that that's settled, why don't you go home and pack honey?" Mikan said to

Ray. He sighed and left the house. Mikan' s smile faded when she turned to Sakura. She

just sighed and went passed them to her room. After she left Sakura felt like she had

been imprisoned in her own home. "Don't worry Sakura, we'll get through this, one way or

the other." He said to her. "I just can't believe it matters so much that I went behind their

backs." Sakura said. "It might seem like a small thing to us, but to them it is huge." Kiru

said. Sakura sighed again. Kiru kissed her forehead as her big brother. "I'll help anyway I

can." He said to her. Then, the phone rang. Kiru walked over to it. "Hello… who is this…

why… (sigh) alright fine just don't say anything to get her mad." Kiru said over the phone.

He then put it to his chest. "I never thought I would _ever_ say this." He said and handed

her the phone. "It's Sasuke Uchiha asking for you." Kiru said to her. Sakura looked at him

confused. She then took the phone from his hand. "Hello?" _"Hey." _"Hi. Might I ask why you

are calling?" _"I just wanted to talk to you." _"Me? Why?" _"Because I just wanted to see how _

_you were doing, you know since Kiru is now my friend I can't have you thinking I'm a bad guy. _

_I'm sure Kobu has told you about me too." _"Um yeah he has actually." _"Probably told you that_

_ I was like a fucking demon from hell." _"No he didn't actually, but he still doesn't trust you." 

_"Yeah I know that much." _"So why did you really call."_ "Because I have to talk to you about _

_something." _"What?" _"Are you doing anything this Saturday?"_

**To Be Continued**

**Well here is the third chapter. Hope you liked it. Review please!! I love you all! Thank you for reading!!**

_**Preview of Chapter Four: "What do you mean you are breaking up with me?!" "I mean it's over Ino. We are done." Sasuke said to her.**_

_**"Why would you do that?" Naruto asked her. "I don't know but there is something about Sakura and I think I..."**_

_**"So what do you think about Sasuke?" Kiru asked Sakura. "I don't know anymore." she answered. "I still can't believe he did that on you. I mean hello? It's you we're talking about not the next porn star!" Kiru shouted at her.**_

_**Chapter Four: Not On the First Date**_


	4. Not On the First Date

**Not on the First Date **

**Phone Call**

"What?" _"Are you doing anything this Saturday?" _"Well no. Why?" _"So would you like to go _

_somewhere with me?" _"Like where?" _"Anywhere you wanna go." _"Oh um… Sure why not?" 

_"Okay then so… pick you up at say 5:00?" _"Sure but for a date aren't you supposed to say a

time a little later?" _"Depends how much time you want to spend with the person." _(Sakura

blushes) "Oh u-um okay." _"Alright so see you then." _"Bye." She said and clicked. She

blushed a little. Kiru was right next to the phone Sakura was using. "Sasuke Uchiha just

asked my little sister out on a date." Kiru said out loud to himself. "T-this is good….. As bad

as it sounds. We can give him a little payback for what he did." Kiru said to her. "One

question genius… how the hell are we gonna do this with dad around?" Sakura asked him.

Kiru smile dropped. He began to pace. "Okay, okay, um… this is not a problem." Kiru said.

"How?" Sakura asked him?" Kiru thought about an idea. He grinned. "I know that smile

anywhere." Sakura said surprised. He then quickly went to the drawer that was under the

phone. He then got something that was covered in dust. He then blew and cleaned it.

Once he finished, he unpacked it and walked over to Sakura. He then placed something

small on her gray tank top. He then put in front of himself a little black screen and faced it

toward her. With a push of a button she saw the same image of Kiru holding up the image

of himself again. Sakura smiled. The little object on her tank top was a camera. He then

put something in her ear. He then spoke in a walkie-talkie he then said five simple words.

"Can you hear me now?" Sakura smiled at him. He smiled back. "This is gonna go good."

He said. "Hopefully." Kiru said.

**OOOOO**

**With Sasuke**

"So why did you call me baby?" said a blonde haired girl with baby blue pupil-less eyes.

"Well Ino… as you know we have been going out for almost a year." "Uh-huh." "So… there

is no easy way to say this but… Ithinkweshouldgoourseperateways." "What?" "I

mean…we're breaking up." Sasuke said slowly. "What do you mean you are braking up

with me?!" "I mean it's over Ino. We have to go our separate ways." Sasuke said to her.

"NO NO NO NO NO!! You are NOT LEAVIN ME!" said a clearly possessive Ino. "You don't tell

me when I leave you and when I don't! So there!" Sasuke shouted back and began

walking away. "Wait baby wait don't leave me I been completely honest with you this

whole time! Shikamaru is just lying to you!" Ino said to him. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Whoever said it was anything about him." Ino looked pale. "N-nothing." Ino said. "I don't

even care he can have you." Sasuke said with an evil smirk. "What is wrong with you?!"

Ino shouted out to him. Once he got in his car he heard a loud thud next to him. He

jumped and noticed that it was Ino pressing herself against his window, he heard her.

"Wait this is just like a game right? Tomorrow will be like another day right?" Ino said like

a crazy person. Sasuke powered his black eclipse and left full speed not even looking

back.

**OOOOO**

**Saturday Date**

**3:00**

Sakura had just turned off the TV and was about to get ready. That is, until a voice made

her pause. "Where are you going?" asked a familiar voice. "Just out daddy." Sakura said.

"Really where?" Ray said. He had lived with them for three days not including the

Saturday. "O-on a date." Sakura stammered. "What did I tell you about boys Sakura?" he

asked her. That's when he pulled her string too hard. Her scared face turned straight with

a hint of anger. "Didn't you tell me something about motor crossing? Didn't you tell me

something about skateboarding? Didn't you tell me something about ice-skating? Didn't

you tell me something about staying by my side while I was 8?" Sakura asked him. "Now

you have something to tell me about boys?" she snapped. "Sakura they are all the same

do not go through this!" her father shouted at her. "Oh yeah I was wondering where your

attitude came from. Guess it came from when you were a guy once upon a time." She

snapped at him. Ray looked at her with anger clearly on his face just as well as Sakura's.

"You are not going and that is final." Ray said trying to calm down. "Wow aren't you the

sentimental guy now? Funny how you are changing roles don't you think? You walk out on

mom for a stupid reason and now you are trying to act like in a father role aww, how

cute." Sakura said and walked off to her room leaving a shocked Ray. He had never heard

her speak to him in such a way. She had always been respectful to him. All until now. Ray

looked at the door she had just walked through.

**OOOOOO**

**With Sakura**

**4:50**

"I don't think I can do this Kiru." Sakura said in a scared tone. "I think you can. You look so

beautiful. Whoever does not like you is either a girl or a gay guy." He said to her. She was

wearing a little white dress that was 4 inches above her knees. It also squeezed her body

to show off the perfect shape. Also showed off her big breasts as well. She had made her

hair wavy and kept her light side swept bangs. She was also wearing sexy white-strapped

high heels that fit her perfectly. "Okay now one more thing." Kiru said. He then put a black

sweater up that only covered her top part. Once he put it around her he then showed her

the camera that was pinned to it. "This will show me what Sasuke is doing through here."

He said pointing at a tiny lens. "Oh, okay." Sakura said. He then moved her hair away from

her ear and inserted a little microphone that fit in her ear. "You are gonna hear me

through here, understand?" Kiru asked her. She just nodded. Then they heard the

doorbell ring. Kiru then grabbed her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Good luck." He

said. "Oh c'mon I'm not gonna die if I fail." She said and gave him a hug. "I'll se you later."

Sakura said to him. Kiru just nodded. She then left her room and walked to the door. Once

she opened it, she saw Sasuke wearing a black dress shirt and baggy blue jeans along

with black and white Nikes and his hair was the same as always. "Hi." Sakura said. "Hey."

He said to her. "You look amazing." He said to her. "Thank you, you don't look bad

yourself." Sakura said to him. "Shall we go?" he asked her. She nodded. So they went

over to his car where Sasuke opened the door for her. She smiled at him kindly. Once he

got in, he drove off to a theater.

**OOOO**

**5:30**

While Sakura watched the movie Sasuke was just concentrating on looking at her. He

studied every part of her body, her milky white skin only making it hard to retain himself

from her. He looked at her from the bottom to the top. His eyes gazing at her breasts, his

dirty thoughts making his pants tighten. Sakura continued to watch the movie. 'Has

anyone ever seen a woman so damn beautiful?' Sasuke thought to himself. He then put

an arm around her, making her look at him. He smiled at her a charming smile. She couldn't

help but blush and look away.

**OOOOO**

**With Kiru**

**6:20**

Kiru had made himself popcorn watching the movie through the little screen that Sakura

was watching. "Julia he's lying to you again! He's just trying to hurt you again." _"I promise _

_I won't hurt you again my love." _Kiru then pointed his finger to the small screen, "Liar! Liar!"

**OOOOO**

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

**7:30**

"Well wasn't that fun?" he asked her. She nodded. "You wanna go grab a bite?" Sasuke

asked her. "Sure." She said.

**OOOOO**

**At the Restaurant **

**8:30**

"That was great." Sakura said to Sasuke as she cleaned up. Sasuke smiled at her. "Yeah."

He said to her. After a while of talking more, they decided to leave.

**OOOOO**

**9:00**

Sasuke was driving to a place where Sakura didn't even know was at. Once she saw it,

she got scared. It was a hotel. Next to it was a gas station. "W-w-what are we doing

here?" she stammered. "Well, for one thing, I need gas because I don't think I have

enough to take you home." Sasuke said to her. "O-oh." Sakura said to him. She wanted to

believe it, but she saw gas stations before this _without _hotels. She felt like she herself

shaking all over. _"What's going on there?" _said the mic in Sakura's ear. "I don't know but I-I

think he's gonna pull something on me." _"So what do you think of Sasuke now?" he asked _

_her._"I don't know anymore" she answered. _"I still can't believe he did that to you. I mean _

_hello? This is you we are talking about not the next porn star!" Kiru said to her. _This left

Sakura feeling terrified.

**OOOOO**

**9:05**

Once Sasuke reached the counter of the gasman. He slammed a 50-dollar bill on the

counter. " If you see a girl with wavy pink hair come in here and ask about my car getting

gas, tell her that it will not work until 1:00 in the morning. Clear?" he said. "You got it."

Said the man. Sasuke smirked and walked off.

**OOOOO**

**9:15**

As soon as Sakura saw him walking back she quieted down her brother. "Well the gasman

said we have two options. He said to wait until 1:00 in the morning until he can get the

gas to work or we can just keep driving and just run out of gas in the middle of the road."

Sasuke said. "What?! No I can't! DO you have any idea how mad my parents are gonna be

if they find out I didn't come home by at least 12:00?!" she asked him. "It's just one hour

late, look we'll just rent out a room and we'll wait. Beside, nobody has to know we were

out 'til say 1:30?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura moaned out of annoyance. "I can't do that!"

she said. "You know what fine. I'll go check okay?" she said to him. She then walked off,

not knowing that Sasuke was smirking behind her. Once she entered the gas station she

went straight up to the gasman. "When can we get gas?" she asked him. 'Pink hair, oh

yeah!' thought the gasman to himself remembering what to say. "Well mam gas does not

work until 1:00 in the morning but tell you what, why don't you rent a room and wait?" he

asked her. Sakura groaned and went back to where Sasuke was. "Okay fine then." Sakura

said In defeat. Sasuke merely nodded and led her to the hotel.

**OOOOO**

**9:20**

"_Why would you do that?!" Naruto asked him. _"I don't know but there is something about

Sakura and I think I well… like her. I already dumped Ino so I think I have a chance to find

out." _"Man if she finds out she will KILL you! So do not screw this up!" Naruto said to him. _

"Yeah I know, I'll talk to you later." Sasuke said and hung up.

**OOOOO**

**9:30**

Sakura sat on the bed and waited. 'Three hours and thirty minutes with this guy, I might

die.' Sakura thought. Sasuke was the restroom with the sink on. Sakura was looking like

she was gonna crack. _"Hey Sakura I'm gonna hit the Zs okay?" _Kiru asked her. "No listen to

me, you cannot leave me alone here!" Sakura whispered to the little camera. _"Look you will _

_be fine Sakura, you really know how to fight okay? You'll be fine" _he said to her reassuringly.

Sakura sighed out of fright and out of exhaustion. She then saw Sasuke get out of the

restroom without his dress shirt on. Sakura stared at his abs and everything else. She

was blushing like mad. She just looked away. Sasuke smirked. 'I'm gonna stay in room

alone with an angel for three hours and thirty minutes. This is gonna be fun.' He thought

to himself. Sakura sighed and went to the restroom. Sakura then closed the door and left

it without lock. She then took off the sweater and washed her face on the sink. "You look

nice." Said a voice behind her. She looked over at Sasuke leaning against the door still

without a shirt. Sakura looked over at him with a blank stare. "Aren't you the perfect

judge." Sakura said sarcastically. "Maybe you should get some rest until then." Sasuke

said. "No I'm fine, but thank you." Sakura said. Sakura then laid down n the bed and

sighed. Sasuke laid down next to her. She began to feel uncomfortable. After a while of

not talking, Sasuke couldn't tell if she was asleep or not since she was looking at the

opposite side. "Sakura?" he whispered. Sakura decided not to answer but to just close

her eyes and fake it. She then felt him shift closer to her until she felt the front side of his

body against her back. She then felt his strong hand go under dress and touch her leg

right next to her panties.

**To Be Continued**

**Well here is the fourth chapter. Review soon!! I love you all!! **

_**Preview of Chapter 5: "What are you doing?" she asked him. "Don't worry." He said to her as he shifted himself on top of her. Sakura blushed even harder once he crashed his lips on hers.**_

"_**Well? How did it go?" asked Kiru. Sakura was terrified to even answer the question. **_

"_**Sakura at what time did you get home?" Ray asked his daughter. Sakura's face turned pale.**_

_** Chapter 5: The Way it Is**_


	5. The Way It Is

**The Way It Is**

Sakura's eyes bolted open as soon as she felt his hand near her panties. She quickly shut

her eyes again as she felt his face coming closer to hers. 'Sakura… you have to calm down.

C'mon, this is for Kiru, don't forget that. You have to… wait wha-what the hell… what is he

doing… what is he doing?! This was not part of the plan!' Sakura thought frantically as she

felt him hold her panties and carefully and slowly slid them down.

'Sakura… just play. Just stay calm and follow along. It's okay. We are okay we just have

to- "Oh!" Sakura said as she quickly opened her eyes and noticed that Sasuke had

carefully slid his finger inside of her warm opening. "What the hell are you doing Uchiha?!"

Sakura asked as she looked over at Sasuke. He seemed lost in the feeling. Sakura then

noticed that his finger was still inside. She then quickly pushed it away. "What the hell

was that?! You jackass!" Sakura asked him.

He was still on his side staring at her seriously. His eyes bore into hers. Sakura then

noticed that his eyes began to travel down to the place he had just slipped his finger in.

"Hey! I'm up here!" she said loudly as her hand went under his chin and forced him to face

her.

He then moved so that he can be on his knees and looked down at Sakura. He then put

his hand on her cheek. She quickly slapped it away. "Don't ever touch me!" she yelled at

him. Sasuke was surprised at her. He then quickly pulled her close to him. "What are you

doing?" she asked him. He looked at her face again and she was scared. "Don't worry." He

said to her as he quickly laid her down and shifted himself on top of her.

She was blushing hard while looking at him. She blushed even harder when he crashed

his lips on hers. She wanted to pull away but he had put his on the back of her head and

pressed their lips even harder together. After a while of trying to get him to stop, she

decided to just hold still, not give in, just hold still.

Sasuke had tried to slip his tongue in her mouth but she refused. He then placed his hand

on her inner thigh. She gasped and he quickly took advantage of it. He quickly put his

hand on one of her swollen breasts and began to massage it. Sakura couldn't help but

moan into his mouth. Sasuke smirked in the kiss.

'What the hell am I doing?! What is HE doing?! What the fuck is this some kind of one

night stand game?! I have to end this!' Sakura thought to herself. She then socked him

hard on the shoulder instead of trying to push him away. This surprised Sasuke… and hurt

him. He quickly pulled away and held his arm in pain. Normally a guy would probably yell at

the girl for at least slapping him. But he remained with his head down and not one word

came out of him.

"What the hell do you take me for a whore?!" Sakura yelled at him and jumped off the bed

while Sasuke remained in his position. "What the hell is your problem?!" Sakura continued

not expecting an answer. Sakura now felt near tears. "You know when I met you I didn't

take you for this kind of person I thought that…." Sakura trailed off as she felt a lump in

her throat. She then felt tears begin to trail down her face.

Sasuke then looked over at her after the pain decreased. She was crying. "You know I

didn't take you to be such an asshole. I thought that you might just hold a little grudge

against my brothers. But now I realize that you are the worst type of person that I never

want to meet again."

Sakura then got her things… including her panties and left the room. But before she did,

she told him something. "You know not all girls are the same… but I don't expect you to

know that." And with that she slammed the door shut. She then walked off to a bus

station away from there. She then looked at her watch. It was already 12:30 am. She

wiped away her tears and got on the bus and went home.

**OOOOO**

** At Home**

Sakura finally got home she couldn't help but feel tired and sleepy… and terrible inside.

She felt the lump begin to well up again. She then walked off to her room, but once she

reached it… she didn't want to go in. She then went in Kiru' s room instead.

He was already asleep and sunk in his covers. She smiled and took off her heels. She then

quietly lifted up the covers and lied down next to her brother. After a few moments of

trying to sleep, she looked over at Kiru. He was soundly asleep.

She then wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed them together. She then put

her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, hoping to calm herself down…

knowing that she was scared. She pressed them tighter together and closed her eyes

tightly. Kiru then woke up started. He then looked down at his sister. Not feeling in the

mood to argue, he then wrapped his arms around her like a teddy bear and went back to

sleep quickly. Soon, Sakura followed.

**OOOOO**

**Next Morning**

Sakura awoke the next morning in Kiru' s arms. She smiled as she saw him still sleeping.

She giggled when he snored a little. This woke him up. "What?" he asked her. He then

noticed that she was in his room. "Well? How did it go?" he asked her.

She was terrified to even answer the question. "Well?" he asked her trying to get her to

answer. "I don't want to talk about it." Sakura said sadly. "Why? What did that bastard do

to you?!" Kiru asked her.

"N-n-nothing Kiru just forget. Why don't I make you breakfast?" she asked him, trying to

change the subject. "Can I have pancakes with bacon?" he asked her with a cute puppy

dog face. Sakura smiled "Sure. Just let me shower first." Sakura said. "Then we're good!"

Kiru said happily. She giggled and left his room. Kiru' s smile then faded. He knew that

there was something not right with her.

**OOOOO**

**With Sakura**

Sakura sighed to herself as she let the warm water soothe her body. But even with the

water running, she still felt so dirty. She knew that she didn't have anything to do with

what Sasuke did, but she still felt dirty. She couldn't tell Kiru because she was afraid of

what he would think of her. She hugged herself and closed her eyes and leaned against

the tiled wall.

After a while, she got out and sighed as she wrapped a towel around herself. She then

got dressed in a long sleeved shirt that covered her knuckles and, of course showed her

belly button piercing and tattoo. She then put on a pair of baggy black jeans. She looked

at herself in the mirror.

She used to feel confident when she looked at herself. But today she felt none what so

ever. She sighed sadly and headed for the door. Before she left her room, she hid away

her sadness and put on a strict face. She then headed toward the kitchen until she felt a

hand stop her.

She then turned around and looked at her father. "Good morning daddy. I was just about

to go downstairs to make breakfast." She said putting on a fake smile. "Good morning."

He said to her. "Sakura?" he started again. "Yes daddy?" she asked. "Sakura at what time

did you get home?" Ray asked his daughter. Sakura' face turned pale.

"W-w-well… you see uhh… I was going to come home at midnight just like mom said but I

lost track of time and I came home by bus and it was already 1:00 in the morning." She

said to him. "Why didn't your date bring you home. She smiled weakly. "Turned out the

guy was a real asshole." She said quietly. Normally Ray would tell his kids to watch their

tongue but in this case he just continued to corner her with questions.

"Why? What did that bastard do? Did he touch where you didn't him to? Did he put his

hands on you? Did he hurt you in any way? Do you have any bruises?" he asked her as

her pulled up her sleeves and examined them. He then lifted up her shirt to reveal her

stomach and searched her for bruises.

She couldn't help but giggle at how worried he was. "He didn't do any of that daddy." She

lied to him. Ray looked at his daughter strangely. "Well then what did he do?" he asked

her. "He was being just… too… bossy. And you know how I feel about bossy people

daddy." She said and looked over to him. He was staring at her like she had grown a third

eye. "Oh no but not you daddy. You're fine the way you are." She added quickly. Ray then

smiled and headed toward the kitchen. Sakura sighed a relief and followed him. She felt

even worse to lie to her father, but she didn't anything to get worse for her brother.

**OOOOO**

**Afternoon**

"Hey Sakura?" he asked her. "Yeah?" she asked looking over at him. "You wanna go

somewhere?" he asked. She just smiled and nodded. "Cool! So you wanna go to the

arcade?" he asked her. Sakura laughed. "Sure why not?" she said.

**OOOOO**

**At the Arcade**

Sakura laughed as Kiru was trying to beat her in a video game. She then heard the bell

hanging from the door open. She looked over and was shocked at who she saw. There,

she saw Sasuke and his gang. And he had his arm around another girl. Sakura growled.

'This guy tried to play with me!' Sakura thought.

The gang and him looked over at Kiru and Sakura whom were just staring at them. 'Sakura

calm down, calm down. Peace, quiet, tranquility, Peace, quiet, tranquility, Peace, quiet,

tranquility. There you see? Not so hard. Wait… why are they walking over here? What the

hell?!' Sakura thought. Sasuke was glaring at her. She glared right back.

"Hey what's up?" Naruto said to them. "Hey." The twins said at the same time. "Hey can I

play?" Naruto asked pointing at the game the twins were playing. Sakura stepped away

to let Naruto play. Sakura then whispered something to Kiru.

"I'm going to go walk around the mall okay? I'll be right back." She said. "Alright then."

Kiru said keeping his eyes on the game. Sakura smiled and walked off. Sasuke kept

looking at her. As she walked out, Sakura got that dirty feeling again. It made her sick to

her stomach. She just decided to keep walking around until they left the arcade. Back the

arcade, Sasuke kept thinking. He looked at the girl he held on to. The girl was drooling

looking at him. Sasuke just glared at the girl. He then left the arcade to go look for Sakura.

**OOOOO**

**With Sakura**

Sakura sighed as she looked around the mall feeling a bit better that she was alone. She

then felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly slapped it away and looked at the person

who touched her. It was Sasuke. "What the hell do you want?" Sakura asked rudely. "I

just walked around and found you." Sasuke said sarcastically.

He smiled at her a charming smile. Sakura growled. "Cut the crap what the hell do you

want?" she asked him more aggressively. Sasuke' s smile then faded. "Look maybe I got a

little out of hand but-" "A little?! You violated me when I didn't even tell you that you

could! You call that a little?! You almost raped me!" she yelled, cutting him off. Thank god

there was no one around. "Relax already. I was just doing what we both wanted." Sasuke

said to her.

"You are the worst asshole in history you know that?! I didn't even want to go that far!

You disgust me! You are a selfish, arrogant, bitchy, jackass that only thinks about what he

wants. You just take a girl out to give her a good time and then you put them in a cheap

hotel room to have sex with them! Try to rape me why don't you." Sakura said

sarcastically and walked off. Sasuke then caught her wrist and spun her around. Sakura

got so mad thet she turned around and gave him a hard slap in the face.

**To Be Continued**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reading! No flames! And no she was not raped… just partially violated. Anyways… I love you all!!**

**Preview of Chapter 5: **_**He caught her other wrist before she slapped him again and slammed her against the wall. "Why do you always have to fight in order to try to get respect?!" Sasuke yelled at her face. "Because that's all I can do! You think you can ask someone to respect you?! Did you respect my brother when you beat him up?!" Sakura asked him. "Did you?!" she asked again. **_

_**"Why are you such a difficult woman?" he asked her. "I'm not a whore you dumb-ass! I just don't go around sleeping with a guy on my first date!" she yelled at him. "Look the reason why I did that was because I like you and-" "Bullshit!! You just wanted to rape me because you wanted to not because you like me!" Sakura yelled at him cutting him off. "I do!" he yelled back. "Then why the fuck were you around that other whore?!" Sakura**_

_** yelled.**_

_**Chapter 5: The Truth Hurts**_


	6. The Truth Hurts

**The Truth Hurts**

Sakura looked at him like if she had just slapped a psychopath. He caught her other wrist

before she slapped him again and slammed her against the wall. "Why do you always

have to fight in order to try to get respect?!" Sasuke yelled at her face. "Because that's all

I can do! You think you can ask someone to respect you?! Did you respect my brother

when you beat him up?!" Sakura asked him. "Did you?!" she asked again.

"Why are you such a difficult woman?" he asked her. "I'm not a whore you dumb-ass! I

just don't go around sleeping with a guy on my first date!" she yelled at him. "Look the

reason why I did that was because I like you and-" "Bullshit!! You just wanted to rape me

because you wanted to not because you like me!" Sakura yelled at him cutting him off. "I

do!" he yelled back. "Then why the fuck were you around that other whore?!" Sakura

yelled at him. "Because…" Sasuke trailed off as he couldn't find the right words to say.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Sakura said. "You don't get it! I got with that girl because I

needed someone so that I can forget about you! But I can't! I really like you." Sasuke said

to her as his eyes bore into hers. She saw regret. Her eyes softened but she was still

angry. "That night… I thought about what you said. Since then, I couldn't get you off my

mind. I tried to get rid of what you said by going out with another girl but…" Sasuke trailed

off once again as he kept his head down. "When I first saw you… I thought you were the

most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I still think you are. I wanted to make you feel like you're

the only thing that matters. I wanted to… I wanted to make you feel exactly what you look

like on the outside. And trust me, you are worth so much more than anyone else. You're

perfect." Sasuke finished. Sakura looked at him like if he got crazy in a few minutes. "Well I

um…" Sakura said as she tried to find the right words after a while. "I-I…(sigh) I'm not

perfect… I messed up on something I love I… wanted to defend my brother and where did

it take me? Right to you. And I wanted to at least be friends with you truly I did, but what

you wanted was just not the thing I wanted. Sasuke there are a whole lot of other girls

that want to be with you so… why me?" Sakura asked. "Because you are not like the

rest." Sasuke said. "Hey um… can you do me a favor?" she asked. "Yeah?" , "Can you let

me go?" she asked politely. He noticed that he was still pinning her to the wall so he let

her go. Sakura looked up at him sweetly then, SMACK! She slapped him on the face again.

Then she laughed, "Do you really think I'll believe your bullshit?" she asked. Sasuke

growled and looked at her in a demonic way. Sakura's smile faded as she looked at the

very angry eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura had seen her father angry at her but never as

angry as Sasuke. Guess that's because she never slapped her father. Sasuke's eyes then

looked deep into hers. She was terrified at how he stared at her. Sasuke then slammed

her against the wall hearing a grunt of pain. He then slammed his lips onto hers. She was

panicking at what he was doing. She wanted to pull away, but he gripped her painfully by

the wrists. She whimpered at his actions. She struggled more and more but he continued

to press their bodies harder against one another. She did not give in to his kisses yet he

continued. She kept trying to pull away but the only thing she managed to do was to let

him slide his tongue in her mouth. She shrieked at the feeling of one of his hands

squeezing her breast. She finally got her own power and shoved him as hard as she

could. One she broke the kiss they gasped for air. "What the hell is your problem

Uchiha!?" Sakura yelled at him. She then ran away and went back to the arcade. She ran I

panting and saw her brother playing against Naruto. She then walked over to him. "We're

leaving." She simply said and grabbed her brother by the shoulder. "Why?" Kiru asked her.

"We have to leave now." She said. As soon as she left the room she gasped surprised at

the fact that Sasuke was in front of her. "Why leaving so soon babe?" he asked her. "I

forgot about something." She said ignoring her urge to sock him in the face and left. He

then grabbed her wrist once again… somebody should make that illegal. She looked at him

venomously. "I… have… to … go… now." Sakura said slowly and dangerously. "Did anyone

ever tell you that you look so sexy when you're mad." Sasuke said as he gently stroked

her cheek. Sakura began to shake with fury looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke also noticed

that her Caribbean Aqua eyes darkened with anger. Her knuckles snapped as she

clenched her fists as tight as she could. Sasuke noticed that he was really pissing her off.

He merely smirked at her. Kiru saw that they were having a 'moment'. "I'm gonna go start

the car." Kiru said and walked off leaving them alone. Instead of trying to slap him again,

Sakura's eyes began to lighten again and fill with tears. "You are so sick in the head.

You're not even worth hitting. Stay away from my brother and I." Sakura said and walked

away. Sasuke looked at her shocked as she left him. He really did it this time. Naruto then

put his arm around his buddy. "Chill out teme there are more girls in the world than her

and I think you can get em' easy. There are plenty more of those kind of girls." Naruto said

to him. Sasuke looked at the ground not responding. 'That's the problem dobe… I don't

think I want another one.' He thought to himself. They all went to their car and drove off.

**OOOOO**

**At Home**

Sakura sighed sadly as she entered her home and took off her sweater. "Anything you

wanna talk about sis?" Kiru asked her. She shook her head and headed upstairs to her

room. Once she reached it, she began to cry her eyes out. As soon as she realized it, she

felt a sharp pain her heart. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I crying? It's not like

I haven't been through this before. Why do I feel this way?' Sakura asked herself as she

grasped the place where her heart was. She felt so terrible. She walked to her window

and looked outside. She then felt warm tears stream down her face as she looked

outside. She furiously wiped them away. "What the hell?!" she asked herself. "I didn't ask

for this! I didn't want to meet him! This is a guy we are talking about here! He stupid,

selfish, arrogant, naïve… charming… gorgeous…" Sakura trailed off as she realized what

she was saying. She regretted that she didn't hear him out. She felt terrible that she had

been so mean to him. She never even gave him a real chance to speak to her. She then

felt more tears stream down her face.

**OOOOO**

**Later that night**

_Sakura was still crying, shielding her eyes away from the moonlight. She had been crying for _

_hours now. What she didn't know was that Sasuke sneaked into her room without making a _

_sound. He looked at her as she cried. He then leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. The _

_kiss was not like the one he had given her because of anger. It was passionate and beautiful. _

_She wrapped her arms around him and responded to him kindly. She stroked his hair lovingly _

_as his hands were on her hips. She then felt him reach under her nightgown. She looked up at _

_him as they were both now on their knees. Sasuke looked at her as if asking for permission. _

_She smiled at him as he slowly pulled down her panties. He kissed her again. She didn't know _

_why but the kisses she received from him were like bliss. She then felt him lift up her gown so _

_that she exposed her body completely to him. He looked at her like if he had just found the _

_most beautiful thing on earth. And he did. He kissed her again passionately. Sakura watched _

_him as he kissed every part of her beautiful body. He then went on his knees by her side as _

_she looked up at him with a light pink blush on her cheeks. He then took off his shirt and _

_showed her his god-like body. Sakura blushed even deeper. She felt so lucky. He then removed_

_ what was left of his clothes and let Sakura get a god look at him. Sakura looked at how big he _

_was and blushed even harder as she noticed how excited he was. She then saw him balance _

_himself on one hand and with the other he placed it on her inner thigh. Sakura whimpered _

_slightly as he toyed with her. She gasped once she felt his finger slide in. Sakura felt him pump_

_ his finger inside her slowly and she looked in his eyes and noticed that he was staring right at _

_her as he did this. Sakura let out a low moan as she felt him quicken the pace. She panted as _

_she continued to hear the slick sounds that were coming from Sasuke's actions. He then _

_added another finger and quickened the pace even more. She felt herself reaching her end. She_

_ then let out a loud moan as she came on his hand. Sasuke then licked his hand clean and _

_positioned himself at her entrance…_

**OOOOO**

Sakura then woke up. She looked up at the ceiling. "What the hell does this mean?" she

asked herself. She continued to look up at the ceiling for a while as she slowly fell back to

sleep.

**OOOOO**

**Next Morning**

Sakura yawned and looked outside. For some odd reason she felt as though she waited

for her dream to become a reality. She sighed as she lied back down and closed her eyes.

"SAKURA! Wake up!! Time for school!!" shouted a happy Mikan. Sakura shot up. "Shit I

forgot!" she said and jumped off the bed and got dressed as none other than Kobu.

**OOOOO**

Kobu and Kiru were both sitting at one of the many tables at their free time. They both

turned around to meet face to face with Sasuke and his gang. "Hi guys!" Kiru said happily.

Kobu growled. Sasuke looked over to 'him'. "So… how's your sister?" he asked her. 'He'

didn't answer not even a 'hmp'. "Oh c'mon you don't actually think that I tried to go all the

way with her did you?" he asked 'him'. "What are you talking about?" Kiru suddenly asked.

"He's not talking about anything Kiru." 'He' to Kiru. "What does he mean by 'all the way?"

Kiru asked suspiciously. "He's just talking about what happened with his last girlfriend."

Kobu said to him. "Why did he mention Sakura then?" he asked 'him' as he looked at her

curiously. "Look he's just talking about the tips that Sakura gave him. Right?" he asked

Sasuke. He nodded at him. Kiru looked at them suspiciously and then went back to talking

to Sasuke's friends. "She told you but not Kiru." He asked Kobu. "Kiru can't keep his mouth

shut about anything." 'He' said to Sasuke. "Well… ask her when she wants me to see her

again." He said to 'him'. "What makes you think she wants to see you again?" Kobu

asked. "Look… just tell her to meet me at the park." He said. "Why… (quietly) you gonna

try to rape her again." 'He' asked Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him. "Just tell her that I want

top see her again… and that I won't try to pull anything on her." He said honestly. Kobu

looked at him strangely. 'I don't know about this.' 'he' thought to himself.

**To Be Continued**

**Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry for not writing for such a long time! I'm so so so SO sorry you guys. I've been working a lot on school so please forgive me!! I hope you like this chapter!! I'm so sorry once again! I've just been so busy. Don't worry! I'll write another sooner!! I love you all!!**

**Preview of Chapter 7:_"What the hell do you want from me?!" Sakura yelled at him. "I want all of you!" Sasuke yelled back and crashed his lips on hers. She pushed him off. "Leave me alone! There are a lot of other girls! Go find another one!" she screamed. "I don't want another one." he said to her. "Why?! Why me?! Leave me the fuck alone!" "I can't! I can't because I really like you." he said to her. "As what as a fuck toy?!" she asked him angrily. "I'm done with this bullshit Uchiha! I hate you!" "No you don't!" he yelled back at her and crashed his lips on hers once again..._**

_**"You told me I was gonna go to that school to protect my brother... now I'm stuck with this huge problem." Sakura said to herself as she cried on her bed. **_

_**"Sakura why can't you tell me what's wrong?" Kiru asked her. She sniffed. "Why do you want to know so bad?" she asked him. "I want to know because I'm your brother." he said to her. "Everything is so fucked up Kiru." she said to him. Kiru looked at her confused.**_

**Chapter 7: I'm Gonna Break**


	7. I'm Gonna Break

**I'm Gonna Break**

**The Next Day**

Sakura groaned as she got out of bed. "Fuck... my head." she said. She looked over at the time, it was 7:00 AM. "... Nice." she said to herself as she crashed down on her bed again and sighed deeply. Kiru and her didn't have to go to school that day because Mikan told them they could stay at home the whole day.

Sakura groaned lazily as she got out of bed, forcing her body to move. Then, she took out her light pink Ipod and set it on the speakers. She looked for a song and realized that she hadn't heard a song that was downloaded on accident. She then played it and it began to play the music:

(**The Cure: Boys Don't Cry)**

_I would say i'm sorry  
If i thought that it would change your mind  
But i know that this time  
I've said too much  
Been too unkind  
I try to laugh about it  
Cover it all up with lies  
I try and  
Laugh about it  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
'cause boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry_

I would break down at your feet  
And beg forgiveness  
Plead with you  
But i know that  
It's too late  
And now there's nothing i can do

So i try to laugh about it  
Cover it all up with lies  
I try to  
Laugh about it  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
'cause boys don't cry

I would tell you  
That i loved you  
If i thought that you would stay  
But i know that it's no use  
That you've already  
Gone away

Misjudged your limits  
Pushed you too far  
Took you for granted  
I thought that you needed me more

Now i would do most anything  
To get you back by my side  
But i just  
Keep on laughing  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
'cause boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry

Sakura stayed on her bed on her back with one arm sheilding her eyes while tears ran down her face. 'If boys don't cry... what about girls?' she asked herself. 'Of course we cry rivers.' she said to herself. 'I don't know how much more of this I can take.' she thought to herself. 'I should've listened to this song ages ago.' she thought to herself.

She then sat up and wiped the tears from her face. She stood up and replayed the song louder and headed toward the shower. While the warm water hit her, she suddenly remembered that she had to go see Sasuke at the park. She sighed loudly. "This guy." she said to herself. "What the hell did I do? What kind of signs are these? Why does this happen to me? I don't see other people having this kind of problems with their Ipod giving them signs like this." Sakura said aloud to herself. "But it is a nice song." she admitted.

She then got ready in a black longsleeved shirt that covered her knuckles and squeezed her figure comfortably along with blue hip huggers. She combed her long hair and put on a black ribbon. She sighed as she headed out of the house and towards the park.

**OOOOO**

**At the Park**

Sakura arrived at the park in a few minutes and gasped and quickly hid behind a tree. She knew the back of that hairdo anywhere. Sasuke was waiting for her, his back faced the tree she was hiding in. She saw him liftt up his arm so she guessed he was checking the time. She quickly retreated to standing perfectly still behind the tree, trying to catch her breath. 'Should I really do this? Is this an obligation?' she asked herself. She took deep breaths at the thought of facing him. She then felt something lightly grb her arm. She quickly turned around and met onyx eyes. She quickly jerked her arm away. Sasuke looked at her with an apologetic face. She looked away.

"What do you want?" she asked him rudely.

"I wanted to talk to you." he answered.

"For what?"

"I... How have you been?"

Sakura looked at him blank.

"Why do you care?"

Sasuke scratched the back of his head in nervousness.

"Sakura... I don't know how long it will take for you to forgive me... but... I don't want to fuck up on you."

Sakura glared at him.

"What are you playing at kid?" she asked him darkly. It peirced his heart to know that she was mad enough to not even say his name.

"Please, just hear me out." he said to her. Sakjura thought for a while and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Sakura... I know I messed up... big time but... I admit... at first... I just wanted to get in your pants but now... I feel so much more for you." he told her. Sakura bit her lip top keep her tears from falling.

"Why do you think it's okay to play with someone's heart like this?" she asked him with her head down, bang's covering her face. He then got closer so that they were just a few centimeters away.

Sakura didn't even bother to look up. She felt his fingers go to her chin and make her lift up her face so that she can see his eyes. His eyes stuck on hers like glue. From the moment he saw her eyes, he felt like he could see what she thought, felt, and saw in other people. He knew she felt something for him.

"Why do you do this?" she whispered, lettign the tears fall.

"Because you are so much to me." he said to her. Those words hit her hard. She then pulled away and put her back against the tree and covered her face with her hands as she cried, sniffing every once in a while. He hated to see her that way. He walked over to her again and put his hands on hers and made her lower them.

"I can't do this." she said and quickly broke away from him and quickly walked away. That is, until he grabbed her wrist. Sakura quickly jerked it off and faced him. "What the hell do you want from me?!" Sakura yelled at him.

Sasuke finally had it with her naiveness towards him and snapped. "I want all of you!" Sasuke yalled at her and crashed his lips on hers. She pushed him off.

"Leave me alone! There are a lot of other girls! Go find another one! "I don't want another one." he said to her.

"Why?! Why me?! Leave me the fuck alone!" "I can't! I can't because I really like you." he said to her. "As what as a fuck toy?!" she asked him angrily.

"I'm done with this bullshit Uchiha! I hate you!" "No you don't!" he yelled back at her and crashed his lips on hers once again. She pushed him away roughly and slapped him. "You can't do this to me." she said, her voice breaking.

"I have to... I need you to get you to see that I like... I... love you." he said to her. Sakura stayed quiet.

"Since the first day your brother introduced me to you... I couldn't keep myself away from you. Then after I saw you leave the hotel... I've been wanting to maje things right between us." he finished.

"There is no us." She said, trying to control her voice. "If you even cared the least bit about me... you wouldn't have done that. You would have rebiuspected me and you wouldn't have gone off with that whore." she said to him.

"I know that, but please... can't you see that I was wrong to do it?" he asked her. "I feel so stupid for doing that to you. I know that I fucked up... believe me I do... but I want to fix it... please Sakura." he begged. She began to cry again. "I can't... not now." she said.

"I love you." he said again. And the words tghat she used shocked him and pained him deeply.

"Uchiha... get over it." she said. And as soon as she said it, she felt so wrong. She felt like she wanted ot take it back but instead... she ran away from him. Ran all the way back home and ignored the fact that Kiru was on the couch as she rushed to her room.

She quickly locked the door and laid down on the bed. She cried for as long as she could on her pillow. "You told me I was gonna go to that school to protect my brother... and now I'm stuck with this huge problem." she said to herself as she cried on her bed.

"If I hadn't agreed to go there... I would never have met him... I would never have seen his face... I would have never felt so much regret... I feel so foolish for even going to that stupid boarding school. I just want to forget everything that happened. I want to forget him... I need to. I can't bear this pain. I never even felt so much before. And in such a short time." she said to herself. "I never wanted to feel this. Thsi is why I didn't want to go... because I was scared... I didn't want to ever feel this." She said to herself quietly and sniffed. "But I guess I had to no? Everyhting happens sooner or later." She said to herself as she let her warm tears flow.

After a while, she heard a knock on her door. She quickly got up and wiped her tear stained cheeks and looked in the mirror to fix herself. She had always done this to herself. She fixed herself to hide the problems away from her family.

There was a huge problem in doing so... ever day that she sat down with the family... such a big urge came to her to scream her problems over the table. Each one on its own and always skipping to a different subject. She wanted just to yell out:

"I hate having pink hair!"

"I hate going to that stupid boarding school!"

"I hate having to go behind your back to motor cross!"

"I almost got raped by a hot ass guy that happens to be my brother's former bully!"

"I'm stuck in this problem where I don't know what to do!"

"I hate that you can't even notice when something's wrong!"

"I hate it when you say everything will be alright when you know it won't dammit!"

Everything just to spill out and leave her thoughts and to untie the knots in her stomach that she always gets. Once she finished fixing herself, she walked over to the door and opened it. She quickly put on a smile. "What's up?" she asked her brother. "Um, can we talk?" he asked her. Her smile faded once she saw that he was serious. She let him enter the room and sit on her bed. "So, what's up then?" she asked again. Kiru just cut to the chase, skipping the nice out-of-the-topic conversation.

"Sakura why can't you tell me what's wrong?" Kiru asked her. Sakura's mood changed in a matter of seconds. She sniffed and looked away. "Please just tell me." he said. "Why do you want to know so bad?" she asked him. "I want to know because I'm your brother." he said. Sakura couldn't help but look at him. "Everything is so fucked up Kiru."

Kiru looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" he asked her. So she told him everything... start to finish. Once she did finish, he looked officially pissed off. "Why didn't you tell me this?" he asked her coldly. "I wanted to I really did but I thought that you wouldn't understand." she said, voice cracking. Kiru looked at her in the eyes. "Don't you ever think that I won't ever understand what you try to tell me." he said to her. "I love so much Sakura, I'll tell you anything... trust me and tell me anything you want to tell me." he said to her. She quickly broke down and hugged her brother while crying on his shoulder.

**To Be Continued**

**I am so so so so so so so SO SORRY it took me so long! I was having a lot of troubles with my computer so I had to wait. I'm so sorry I had to keep you guys waiting so long! I LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!**

**_Preview of Chapter 8: "So... you're the whore that Sasuke dumped me for?" Ino asked angrily. "I was expecting him to do better but sadly... I don't know what happened. Pity. Oh well... I know he'll be running back to me because obviously he regrets ever leaving me." she said. "Excuse me?" Sakura asked bitterly. "If I were him I would have_ _dumped you a long ass time ago." Sakura answered. _**

**_As soon as Kiru entered the school, he found Sasuke talking with Naruto. He quickly turned him around, grabbed him by the shirt, and banged him hard against that wall._**

**_"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!" he yelled at him and socked him hard on the face._**

**_Chapter 8: Confused_**


	8. Confused

**Confused**

Sakura sighed as she sniffed and let go of her brother. "Don't ever feel like you can't do that either." Kiru said. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle and Kiru gave her a smile. Though deep inside, he was pissed off.

'That fucking bastard, how dare he even touch her at all?!' Kiru thought to himself as he tried to keep his smile from turning into a glare. "Thank you so much for being here for me. I' ve been wanting to tell someone for a while." she said.

"Anyways, I've got a surprise for you." he said. "What is is?" she asked. "You'll see", he answered and with that, he pulled out of her room and headed downstairs.

**OOOOO**

Once they were at the living room, he headed towards the living room where Mikan and Ray were both sitting down watching TV. "Where are you going?" Ray asked his kids. "To the mall." Kiru answered.

"Kiru! I want you to stop bondong with your sister so much!" Ray said surprised. "What? Why? Wait... no! It's not for me it's for her! I'm not doing anything I swear!" he said. "Well, I'll drive you." Ray said and stood up.

"What? No! I mean... you can spend more time with mom." he answered. Ray looked over to Mikan, she didn't even bother to look at him. "I told you both that I would drive you somewhere if it's not school." he said. "But you let us go to the arcade by ourselves and Sakura to the park!" Kiru answered trying to make a point. "That's because I had a meeting at work and I was in a rush." he answered.

"Well this is not very fair." Protested Sakura. "Life isn't fair, now get in the car." Ray said in a serious tone. Kiru sighed, "Okay fine." he said, and with that, they got in the car.

**OOOOO**

Kiru sighed and looked out the window. He was still furious at the the thought of Sasuke and was wondering how far Sasuke tried to go. Just as he thought to that his mind was about to explode from thinking about it, he felt something touch his hand.

He turned and saw that it was Sakura. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He noticed that her eyes were still slightly red from crying. His smile threatened to fade right there. He had no idea how much she had gone through and yet still agreed to protect him. He had no idea she had hidden so much until after a while, her smiles began to get faker and faker everday.

Her sadness and cracking point carefully hidden away, somewhere where he couldn't notice it. He had no idea that someone would try to take her innocence after she refused. Her sweet inncocence practically forced away from her. Just thinking of it horrified him and how she would have been acting if it had been completely forced away from her. Her eyes showed honesty and a bit more peace than what they used to have.

He was relieved that he had helped her in some kind of way, but it still worried him that Sasuke might try something else on her. While he was womdering about these things, lost in his thoughts, Ray continued to look at them throught he mirror. He then noticed that they were holding hands. For some reason, he kept wondering why their behavior had suddenly changed.

As soon as he parked the car and Sakura stepped out he quickly halted Kiru. "Kiru, your sister is shopping alone." he quickly said. "What? Why? Don't worry I'm not buying any lingerie." he said sarcastically. "It's not that." Ray simply said. "But what do we need to talk about?" asked Kiru. "A lot." Ray said. Kiru sighed and handed Sakura a creditcard and a small peice of paper.

"Go to this shop and give the cashier this note. He'll give you the surprise." Kiru said a smile to go with it. Sakura smiled and gave him a hug. Ray looked at them with squinting eyes. It's either he had a hard time seeing, or he had a really bad thought.

"Kiru we should go now." he said trying to break them up. Kiru sighed and let go of his sister and got in the front seat next to his father. While they drove, Ray began talking. "So, how close have you been with your sister?" he asked Kiru.

Kiru immediately had a smile plastered. "Oh we've been close 24/7... we're like this." Kiru said happily holing two of his fingers criss-crossed with one another. Ray took a split second off the road to turn his head and see what he meant. "Um, son... don't you think you're spending a little bit _too_ much time with you're little sister and a little bit _less_ time with me?" Ray asked his son.

"No, I mean... we do spend time on the weekends don't we?" he asked him. "Son, I'm starting to think that helping me fix the car is starting to get won over with helping your mother and sister out with the dishes." he said.

"Well _I_ had to be the man of the house for some time and remember the time when I was little and you knelt down to me and said "Son, you are the man of the house now, take care of your mother and sister and obey your mom." right before you left and including helping them_ out_ with the dishes?" he asked him.

"Is that it? Are you still mad that I moved away from your mother" he asked him as he parked the car away from the street. "Well yeah that too! Sakura was sobbing and begging, hell even clutching to your _leg_ but you _still _left!" Kiru said. "Kiru I couldn't tell you back then but your mother was a very complicated woman! She still is!" said Ray, actually sounding like he was talking more about his sister rather than his wife.

"That's what it was about?! The yelling and throwning was about complication?!" Kiru yelled. "Son, your mom was confused if she wanted to stay with me or a man named Kakashi Hatake." he said. Kiru then gave an overly dramatic gasp and pushed himself fiurther away from his father.

He looked like his heart stopped beating and his gasp sounded like it really did. He clutched his shirt tightly in a fistfull. "My _MOM_ was banging my _ENGLISH TEACHER?!" _Ray looked shocked. "_YOU'RE _the student _of _Kakshi Hatake?!" Ray shouted back.

Kiru began to feel sweat runnin down his back. "N-n-not out of request but... yeah." he said. "Are you serious?!" Ray asked amazed. "Dad I swear. He keeps failing me for that class for some reason and I always do my work! And for some reason he brought mom up in a conversation one time! " Kiru shouted. "That bastard!" Ray shouted. Kiru was shocked at his father's defense for his mother. And for the first time ever, he felt like he was really bonding with his father... man to man.

**OOOOO**

**At the Mall**

Sakura looked around the place for the store that was on the paper and after an hour, she finally found it. She stepped in and noticed it was a Motorcycle shop. She smiled happily, actually feeling the happiness bubble up inside of her.

She looked at the cashier and smiled. It was an old friend of hers. "Sai!" she shouted happily and rushed to him to hug him. The man smiled and opened his arms. "Ugly!" he shouted happily as well. She playfully socked him in the arm lightly. Sai twiched. "Ow." he said and rubbed the spot in which she hit him.

She giggled. "Same ballsy girl I first met." he said. "Same fucking pussy I first hit!" she said and laughed. Sai frowned, but it quickly turned into a smile. "So... why ya here?" he asked her. "Oh." she said remembering.

She took out the peice of paper that Kiru gave her and handed it to him. It took a few minutes for Sai to read it. "Yup. It's Kiru's surprise... same crappy writing he's had since kinder... when he broke the arm he wrote on by skateboarding and the teacher still made him write." he said.

Sakura laughed at this and agreed. "Yeah, she had to tilt the paper to read what it said." Sakura said cracking up. Sai followed suit. "Anyways, he told me to give you this, don't worry, he already paid for it." he said and handed her sheets of paper stapled together. It took her a while to read them all. As soon as she finished her eyes went wide and she gasped almost as dramatically as Kiru... almost.

"He paid for me to compete in the _finals?!" _she asked surprised. "Oh don't worry _that _was only 80 bucks. What he _really _bought you was the surprise." he said and with that, he went behind her and shut her eyes with his hands and lead her toward a back room.

Once they were there, she heard a switch meaning the lights and Sai took his hands off her eyes. Sakura's eyes met with something covered in a blue Satin sheet. "What is this?" Sakura asked shocked. "_This _is your new... bike!" he said and quickly pulled the Satin sheets of the new bike. Sakura gasped loudly and covered her mouth. The bike was black with lightning sparks and flames decorated on the sides.

The wheels were brand new, the handles were blue. And it had 'Sakura' beautifully pink hand written in cursive and bolded out in some parts to make it look 3D. And best of all... the glittery color it had on it. "Oh... my... god." Sakura said gazing at it's beauty. "Yeah... your brother spent his life savings on it. That right there, is a damn noble guy. He also left me this to give to you." Sai said and handed her a letter. She opened it and smiled at the sloppy writing.

_What's up Saks? I wanna thank you for everything you have done for me. And this _still _doesn't make up for all those times you've defended me. I love you so much this can't even describe it. This is for when you compete at finals. And I know you'll win first place like you did every other time. You're incredible. I love you SUPER much. Take care, see you at home._

_Love always and forever, your brother Kiru._

Sakura had tears streaming down her face and she sniffed a little bit. "This is... amazing." she said. "Yeah." said Sai. "This will be waiting for you right here before you compete in your finals." Sai said.

"I don't know how to thank you for keeping it here." she said. "You can repay me by puting a bag over your face." Sai said sarcastically. Sakura laughed with him. After a few minutes, she left the shop and bumped into someone. She looked up a little bit and saw a blonde girl with blue pupil-less eyes. "Hey Ino wait up!" a girl said. "Is this her?" asked the blonde haired girl as her friend stared at her.

"Yeah that's her, she was the girl that was with Sasuke at the movies that I saw when I went with my boyfriend." said the girl. "So... you're the whore that Sasuke dumped me for?" Ino asked angrily. "I was expecting him to do better but sadly... I don't know what happened. Pity. Oh well... I know he'll be running back to me because obviously he regrets ever leaving me." she said. "Excuse me?" Sakura asked bitterly.

"If I were him I would have dumped your a long ass time ago." Sakura answered. "And whore? By what you look like I wouldn't be talking if I were you." added Sakura bitterly. "You BITCH!" yelled Ino and raised her hand up to slap her.

But Sakura quickly caught her wrist. "Don't... you... ever... even... try." Sakura said and quickly twisted Ino's arm and spun her around so that she can be behind her, put a foot on Ino's back and made her front part of her body slam against the wall while holding her arm in a painful position.

"Next time, don't do something you can't handle." Sakura simply said and twisted Ino's arm until she let out a pained scream and fell to the floor once she let go. Ino's friend quickly knelt down beside her. "Can you move it?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but she tore muscle you idiot! Why the fuck didn't you back me up?!" Ino shouted at the naive girl. "Excuse me but I'm wearing the new platform shoes my daddy gave me for my birthday thank you very much." the girl added. "THIS ISNT OVER YOU BITCH!! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK!!" Ino shouted angrily at Sakura who was now walking towards the exit of the mall. Ino growled and clutched her arm with her other good arm.

**OOOOO**

**At the Haruno Home**

Sakura sighed as she stepped in her house. "So... how'd it go?" asked Kiru as he looked at her from the couch living room. Sakura smiled happily and ran over to the couch and jumped on him.

"I can't believe you did that for me." Sakura said softly. "You didn't have to." she added. "Sakura... I owe you way more than that." he said. "I never thought I'd miss you even when we're four hours apart throughout the whole day." he said as he continued to hug her as she sat on him.

"You know what... from now on, you can have whatever you want when you want it." she said happily. "I already do... you." he said. She sighed in contentment. "You have no idea what you mean to me." she said.

Kiru's smile then faded as he remembered something his father told him. "Dude! Dad told me something!" Kiru said excitedly. "What?" she asked. "Mom was banging our English teacher and that's why he left for a while." Sakura gasped.

"No way!... he is pretty hot though." she said. "Dude, he's a pervert. If he ever found out that you were acutally female, he'd tell you to stay after class for _tutoring_" he said. "Who knows, I might even let him." she said. Kiru looked at her horrified. She laughed and playfully socked him in the arm. Kiru laughed along with her. But throughout the whole day, he still couldn't find relief for the anger that he felt.

**OOOOO**

**The Next Day**

Kiru and Kobu opened the doors of the school and went straight to the lockers. They quickly put the things that they needed in their bags and soon after, the bell rang. Kobu then walked off the English but soon stopped as he noticed that Kiru wasn't following.

"Ey! Let's go!" she said snapping her fingers at him. "I'll catch up soon! I gotta go to the restroom!" he said. "Fine I'll see you there!" Kobu said and walked off quickly to class. Kiru groaned and he realized that the school's restrooms wouldn't be open for another hour.

So he went to use the restroom by the school instead. He took a few minutes and as soon as he entered the school again, he saw Sasuke up against the wall talking to Naruto. Kiru's anger suddenly rose like a turbo charge in him.

His fists clenched as he saw Sasuke smirk. He quickly walked over to him, turned him around, grabbed him by the shirt, and banged him hard against the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!" he yelled at him and socked him hard on the face. Sasuke looked at him with the Uchiha glare and socked him on the face, which made Kiru let go of his shirt.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sasuke growled. "Don't act stupid dumbshit. Sakura told me what you did to her. You motherfucker who even gave you the right to touch her?!" Kiru yelled at him.

"Oh yeah? Did she tell you that I was begging her to forgive me?" he asked angrily. Kiru let out a snort. "You even tried to apologize after that?! Oh please! You think she'd forgive you?!" he asked Sasuke. "You messed her up really bad you dumbfuck! Because of you, she is completely changed in the worst way! You're an asshole that only cares about himself and will never change!" Kiru said and walked away, leaving behind a shocked Sasuke.

**To Be Continued**

**Well, here's the 8th chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I love you all SUPER much! I hope you found this one entertaining! NO FLAMES PLEASE!! Review! Hey at least this one didn't take me like three months YAY!! I decided to add a little extra for the Haruno parents. This is actually the longest chapter I have ever written for any story so... feel proud cause I never go past 2,000 words but this chapter seems to be a little over 3,000! Feel proud! Because I do! Thank you guys so much for all your wonderful reviews!! LOVE YOU SUPER MUCH!! KISSES AND HUGS MY FRIENDS!! (Haha J/K... but if you want them you can have them!!)**

**_Preview of Chapter 9: "You did what?!" Sakura asked her brother furiously. "Well... I thought he deserved it after being such and asshole to you." he _**

**_said. "I can't believe you did that!" she yelled at him._**

**_"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sakura whispered roughly. "I came to apologize... for the _**

**_millionth time." Sasuke said. "Go away Sasuke. Please. Stop making this harder than it has to be." she said. "Never. I'll do this for as long as I have to." _**

**_Sasuke said. "You're just making this harder for me to try to forget you." she said. "Which makes it all the better for me." he said. "Sakura... I can't live _**

**_knowing that you're still hurt this way."_**

**_Chapter 9: Confessions_**


	9. Confessions

**Confessions**

**At School**

"You did what?!" 'Kobu' asked 'his' brother furiously. "Well... I thought he deserved it after being such and asshole to you." he said now sitting next to his desk. "I can't believe you did that!" 'Kobu' yelled at him.

The classroom was noisy so no one bothered to tell them anything and luckily the teacher was an old man so he was in a deep sleep with a newspaper over his face. "Why'd you tell me at the last period of school?! she asked him. "I wanted to tell you as soon as I did it but then I thought about how you would feel about it." he said. "What the hell?!" 'Kobu' asked.

"What? I thought I was doing you a favor." Kiru said. "Well clearly it wasn't!" 'Kobu' said. 'He' looked at the clock above the teacher's covered head. Ten minutes left. "After this we are gonna go and meet up with Sasuke after school and you are going to apologize." 'he' said.

"Say what?! I'm not about to apologize to a guy that tried to rape you!" Kiru shouted. That made the class dead silent. "Dude you're gay?!" they asked 'Kobu'. "No the other guy was gay." 'he' said. "Ohhhh." the class said in unison. "Guys' ll believe anything" 'Kobu' muttered under his breath. After a few more minutes the bell rang and the guys scrambled out of the room.

'Kobu's' sunglasses landed on Kiru. Kiru growled. "Okay fine... but can we get ice-cream after this?" he said sadly. Kobu nodded. Kiru sighed. "Let's go before I change my mind." he said.

'Kobu' followed him out. At the back of the building, Sasuke was leaning against the wall talking to his friends. Kobu blushed slightly but quickly shook it away. "Okay dude go." Kobu told Kiru giving him a light push. "Oh hell to the no you're coming with me." Kiru said and pulled Kobu along as well.

Kobu bit his tongue from saying anything. They halted right next to Sasuke. Once Sasuke turned to Kiru, he growled. "You wanna finish somethin'?" he growled, giving them the famous Uchiha death glare. Kiru looked at Kobu. Kiru growled.

"Sorry." he muttered under his breath. "What?" Sasuke asked. "Look I'm sorry dude!" Kiru shouted. Sasuke calmly looked at him. "Whatever." he said. Kobu sighed, "Let's go dude." he said pulling him by his sleeve. "Hey", Sasuke called out to them.

They turned around to look at him. "Is your sister gonna be home today?" he asked them. Kobu looked at Kiru. "No, she has to go prepare for the finals-ow!" Kiru called out as he held his arm in pain as Kobu pinched him. "What finals?" Sasuke asked.

"She... uh... she's a professional motor cross racer." Kiru said, only to have another pinch on his arm. "She's a motor cross racer?!" Naruto yelled. Kiru nodded.

"Is it only female?" Sasuke asked. "No, they decided to advance her up with the guys." Kiru answered. Kobu sighed out frustration. Sasuke and his friends all looked surprised. "We would have thought she was like in cheer leading or something." Kiba said. "Nope, she hates cheerleaders." Sasuke said.

Kobu looked surprised, he didn't know he even remembered anything she told him on their date. "When are the finals?" Sasuke asked. "This Saturday." Kiru said.

"Say anything else and you're not gonna wake up to see that day!" Kobu whispered harshly in his ear. "Kobu." Sasuke said. Kobu looked at him. "Tell your sister.... never mind." Sasuke said and looked away. Kobu looked at him sadly. 'Sasuke...' she thought sadly and walked away with her Kiru.

**OOOOO**

**Haruno Home**

At home, Sakura and Kiru were on the sofa talking. "Kids." called out Ray to them. They both looked at him. "Go to bed it's already 9:00." he said to them.

They both went straight to bed. Sakura kissed Ray on the cheek as she left to her room. "I love you daddy." she said. "I love you too sweetheart." he said and sat down on the sofa. As they left, Mikan entered the room and sat down next to Ray.

"So have you made up your mind yet?" he asked in a serious tone. Mikan didn't answer. "How long will it take you?" Ray asked. "Oh please, just because you're the father of my kids certainly does not mean that you're going to have me on a leash too." Mikan said.

"What do mean by that?! And 'too'?!" he asked standing up. "You're trying to control _my _children! And now you're trying to control me!" she said angrily. "I am trying to protect them! What the hell are you doing?! You're always whoring around with Hatake!" he yelled.

"I am not! I broke it off with him two months ago! And for what?! A waste of time!" she said and was heading for her room. "Why is it that you always go hide in your room?!" Ray asked furiously. Mikan didn't answer, she only slammed the door.

**OOOOO**

**In Sakura's Room**

Sakura combed her hair slowly and gracefully but sadly looking at herself in the mirror as she heard her parent's screams.

She couldn't take it when they fought that way. She hated it. She wished that she could change the way they were, but she knew she couldn't. Then, all of a sudden, she heard a knock... on her window. She jumped up slightly and looked at her window.

She saw a shadow of a person outside her window. At first, she thought about calling her father, but then she decided to take a peek first. She slowly took a few steps and peeped through her curtains. She saw the onyx-eyed boy that she wasn't expecting to see.

She let out a sigh of relief of it not being a robber and slid the window open. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Sakura whispered roughly. "I came to apologize... for the millionth time." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him sadly. "You're just making it harder for me to forget you." she said. "Which makes it all the better for me." he said. Sakura stared at him long and hard.

"Sakura... I can't live knowing that you're still hurt this way." he said regretful. Sakura continued to stare at him. She then quickly leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips and quickly pulled back. She didn't even give Sasuke time to close his eyes. Sasuke looked at her surprised.

"Did you trip on something or did you just kiss me?" Sasuke asked. "Maybe... I was a little hard on you..." Sakura said, ignoring Sasuke's question. "But... I really like you too." she finished. Sasuke looked shocked. "So... how are you planning to start all over?" she asked him.

"I have a good idea." he said. With that, he leaned in and planted a nice and soft kiss on her lips. Once he parted from her, they both smiled. "So, wanna go out tomorrow?" he asked. "As much as I'd like to, I can't, I have to do something." she said sadly.

"Let me guess, motor cross practice?" he asked. "How do you know about that?" she asked. "Kiru." was all Sasuke said for Sakura to understand. "Okay then, some other day then." he said and was about to climb back down until she caught his sleeve. "Wait." she said.

He stopped and looked at her. She went to one of her drawers to take something out and went back to Sasuke. She looked at the object and handed it to him. He took it and examined it. It was a pass for something.

"This let's you come to practice with me, any person that is gonna be in the audience can't come to see the practice because it's possible that some might try to steal our tricks for other racers." she said. Sasuke smirked. "And you do this 'cause you trust me?" he asked.

"Well... sure?" she said in more of a question. Sasuke stared. "What I can't tease?" she asked smiling. "Well if you want this relationship to last I suggest you don't do that." Sasuke said. Sakura's smile faded. Sasuke laughed. Sakura smiled again, he backfired.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "I'll be there." he said. "I hope so." she said. Sasuke kissed her goodnight. "I'll see you there." he said. "It's at 5:00 PM." she said. "The address is in the back of your pass." she said. Sasuke nodded and kissed her again before he left.

Sakura smiled as she watched him leave. She shut her window and closed her curtains. She sighed happily. She finally did what she wanted to do. She ignored what he mind was telling her and listened to what her heart told her. She felt happy inside. She then jumped on her bed and made herself comfortable before falling asleep, dreaming of a certain someone.

**OOOOO**

**The Next Day**

Sakura jumped out of bed, showered, and dressed as the usual boy and climbed out of her window, she knew she would see her father if she went downstairs.

Kiru was already waiting for her outside, dressed and all. She ran for him and stopped in front of him. "C'mon." he simply said and with that, they began walking. She smiled at him. "Are you coming to practice?" she asked. "You know I go everytime, why do you ask." he asked.

She shrugged and continued walking. School went by very quickly. After school, Kiru and Kobu went running home. Sakura looked at her guy watch, 4:30 PM. She had be at practice by 5:00.

She ran faster and once she was there, she quickly climbed over her room window and got dressed as quickly as possible. She got a black thermal that hugged her body along with dark blue tight jeans and black and white Nikes. She quickly went downstairs and saw her mom cooking.

"Hey mom, where's dad?" she asked Mikan. Mikan looked up and smiled at her daughter, "He had to go to work." she said. "I gotta go over to a friend's house to do a project with Kiru, can I go?" Sakura asked. "What time will you be back?" she asked. "Around nine." Sakura said.

"Fine but your father will be back by 9:30 so don't come back any later." she said. Sakura nodded, kissed her mother goodbye and left. Kiru was in the car waiting for her. "Let's go." Sakura said, and with that, they sped off. Sakura looked in the back, all of her racing uniform was there.

"Thanks." she told Kiru. He smiled and nodded. "Don't peek." she told him. Kiru put a disgusted look on. Sakura socked him and quickly took off her seatbelt and headed back to the seats.

Luckly, there was enough room to move around. She quickly got dressed and looked at her watch again, 4:50. She let out a sigh of relief. They were already parked. "Ready?" Kiru asked. Sakura nodded and they both were out of the car in a second and walking to the manager of the place.

They looked at a man with grey hair and beard with a cigarette sticking out of the corner of his mouth. He smiled at them. "What's up kids?" he asked them. "Hey Asuma! How you been?" Kiru asked. "Just right here." he answered lazily. "How's Ryoku?" Sakura asked.

Asuma immediately brightened up. "He's doing great. Kurenai's already close to teaching him how to walk by himself." he said. "You make it sound easy to be a dad." Kiru said. "Well it's not like that for everyone, luckly I got blessed with an angel. God knows what you're having." Asuma said to Kiru.

Kiru glared at him. "Hey Saku, Ryoku's gonna have his first birthday party, wanna come?" he asked. "Most deffinately, he's the cutest little baby ever!" Sakura said happily. Asuma handed her a blue card with a teddy bear on it. "Awww." Sakura said looking at it while chuckling.

"Alright, go get your bike, and get ready for practice, today's gonna be really different." Asuma said. Sakura nodded and left. Sakura went over to a big black truck and opened the back. There, was her original grey and black bike. She smiled and took it out. "Sakura!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

Sakura looked up, it was Sasuke. He quickly gave her a peck on the lips. Even with just that it made her knees go weak. Sasuke smiled down at her. "Told you I'd be here." he said. She giggled. "Who said I doubted you?" she asked him. Sakura tied up her hair and put on her helmet and closed the shaded plastic in front of it. Sasuke blushed. "I didn't know a woman dress up like that could look so hot." he said.

Sakura blushed. "You sit over there and just watch." she said. Sasuke took her hand that was not gloved yet and kissed it and left to where she pointed. "He is so cute." she said aloud when he was away from her enough not to hear her. She put on her gloves and drove off the starting line of a practice race. She looked over to the side and saw Sasuke there, focused only on her.

'Better put on a good show for him.' Sakura thought to herself blushing at how much he seemed so focused. Sakura was the last to be alined with the rest of the group waiting. They all put their hands up to greet her. She put her own up as well. She started her bike and waited for the ring of the gun.

And almost immediately the gun rang off and all of them fired off. Sakura was about the eighth out of the ten. She simply smirked and she let another pass by. She finally saw the time to jump, the racers all did different stunts, but Sakura's was different. She laid back as if doing the matrix, hands off of the handles and knees up where the handles were.

She quickly regained her perfect posture and sped it up as fast as her bike could go. She past the nine who were in front of her and was first right away. She saw the biggest jump coming her way and she grinned behind her helmet.

She rode at max speed and as soon as she jumped, she quickly did a back flip. "Go Saku!" Kiru yelled from the back round. But Sakura's motor drowned him out. That's what she loved. She could drown out the world without a care.

The rest of the race was in Sakura's palm. with ease she won the race. Once she reached the finish line, she stopped her bike. She walked with her bike by her side and put it next to where the audience was. She took off her helmet and let out small gasps while grinning at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at her in amazement. "You were amazing Sakura!" Kiru yelled out and hugged his sister. Sakura smiled at Kiru, laughing lightly and she looked over at Sasuke. "How'd you like the show?" Sakura asked. "Nice." Sasuke said.

"You haven't seen anything yet, just wait 'till finals." Sakura said. Sasuke stood up from the bench and looked down at Sakura. She smiled at him. He bent down and landed his lips on her cherry red ones. it was a long and passionate kiss. They slowly parted. "Ahem." Kiru called out from the background.

They looked at him, slightly blushing. Kiru backed away and turned around to walk away, understanding that he was interrupting. They both went back to kissing eachother until there was another race up.

The rest of the day continued that way, Sakura rode her bike, winning all of her races and Sasuke watched her, thinking about how lucky he was. H had fallen deeply for this girl.

**To Be Continued**

**Yay!!!! I'm back ppls!!! I promise the updates will be much more quicker! I'm so so so SORRY!!! But I wanna thank all you guys for supporting me throughout all this!!! It's just been super hard with everything!!! I hope you guys don't stay mad! This has been good so far so PLZ do not stop reviewing! I LOVE U GUYS FOREVER!!!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! Thank you all!!!**

**_Preview of Chaper 10!: "I love you so much." Sasuke said. Sakura looked up at him with wide eyes. "What?" she asked in disbelief. "There's no one else out there for me except you." he said, holding her small hands in his. _**

**_"I love you too... So much." she said happily. "Sasuke baby!" the girl cried happily placing her arms around him and planting a kiss on him. Sasuke quickly pulled himself away. "What the hell do you want?!" he said angrily glaring at the girl. _**

**_The girl's expression went from happy to serious."I made the biggest mistake of my life Sasuke. But I wanna be with you. And I know you wanna be with me again babe." she told him. "What about Sai? Hell what about his baby?!" Sasuke asked. "Sasuke... I aborted to be with you again. I love you." she said. _**

**_Sasuke stared at the girl in disbelief. The girl that he had been depressed for a year came back for him. He shouldn't have been feeling anything except pure hate and anger. _**

**_But there was something else. Because that girl, was the purpose of his ugly life-style. _**

**_Which was toying with women. Sasuke parted away from Sakura and looked into her Caribbean Aqua eyes. "Karin." he whispered. Sakura quickly pulled away. "What?!"_**

**_Chapter 10: That's Not My Name  
_**


	10. That's Not My Name

**IMPORTANT EVENT, PLEASE READ!!!!! A/N: (sigh) Ppl... just try to get through this story without killing me. I don't own anything except the story. And for all of the people who love this story, to see if you were paying attention and you really are a fan of my work, I'm going to throw in a few questions at the ending of the chapter to review the story so... consider it as a test and whoever- and if ANYONE gets them all right, you may request an update for whichever two stories you would like and I'll do them in two weeks. If not, in those two weeks I'll only update one chapter anyway. Enjoy and pay attention! The deadline is November 17!  
**

**That's Not My Name**

Sakura closed her eyes and listened to the drops of water as they fell and dropped to the shower floor. She ran her fingers through her beautiful long hair and opened her Caribbean Aqua eyes to the white steam rising from the warmth of the water.

She closed her eyes once again and took in the scent of the steam and blew out the air. She remained in the shower for a few more minutes before turning the water off and stepping out into her small blue carpet. She turned to her mirror and noticed it was fogged.

She walked over to it and with a small finger, she slowly wrote the name 'Sasuke' leaving it on the mirror for a moment before cleaning it of with a small white hand towel. She then quickly dried her goddess-like body and blow dried her hair until it was reasonably damp. She dressed in black baggy jeans with a grey and black studded belt along with gray and white Chucks and a black short sleeved shirt that hugged her upper curves.

She ran out of her room and straight to Kiru's room. She knocked on the door over and over and over again until he answered the door drying his hair. "Are we going spend this weekend right or not?" she asked happily. Kiru smiled and looked over at his clock. "You want to start the day at... ten in the morning?" he asked. "Yes lazy! We need to go to the fireworks shop as soon as possible. We're going to waste two hundred dollars on pure fire works."

"Are you serious?! What's the occasion?" "It's Grandma's birthday and I want to celebrate it." How could he forget? Kiru looked at her sadly. She smiled sadly, "This is my way of saying hi to her." Kiru sighed and smiled. "Of course it is... you do this once every two years so I should have remembered." "It's not your fault... even though this is the seventh time we've done this." "Well don't rub it in, will you?" Sakura giggled and hugged her brother.

"C'mon put on a shirt we gotta get moving!" She said happily. She quickly grabbed her keys from her room and rushed out of the door and started her car, but soon after turned it off and took her pink phone out. She went to her contacts and stared at Sasuke's number for a while. After a while of thinking, she pressed the green 'call' button and positioned the phone to her ear.

**XXXXX**

**Sasuke's Mansion**

Sasuke dressed in blue baggy jeans along with all black Jordan's and a black long sleeved shirt. He then heard his cellphone ring and he walked over to it and read his caller ID and smiled.

"Hello, cherry blossom."

_"Hello Sasuke-kun"_

"Did you need something honey?"

_*blush*"No, no... I was just wondering if you wanted to do something with Kiru and I."_

"And what would that be?"

_"Well, Kiru and I are going to go buy fireworks and we're going to go pop them at the park."_

"Why? And I don't think the police will let you do that if it's not a holiday."

_"Hahaha... I asked the mayor for permission a week ago and they said it was okay, just as long as I didn't disturb the peace."_

Sasuke had to chuckle at this. "So what's the special occasion?"

_"We're going to celebrate my Grandmother's birthday. She's always been very close to me."_

"Is she going to be there?" There was a long pause.

_"She died but... this is my way of saying hi to her from up there."_

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"

_"It's okay Sasuke-kun you didn't know. So will you go?"_

"Of course I'll go, do you mind if I bring the idiots with me? They'll probably get it out of me anyway and I'll be forced to take them regardless, so... I might as well ask now."

_*giggles* "Of course you can, I've already invited some neighbors so, it'll be like a little kickback for everyone."_

"Sounds good, so where is it going to be at?"

_"It's going to be at Konoha Park and it starts at eight pm, dont forget!"_

"Sakura you know me. You know I wont forget."

_"Yes I know. Well I have to go but I'll see you there right?"_

"Of course."

_"For sure?"_

"For sure."

_"Bye."_

"Take care."

_(click)_

(click)

Sasuke smiled and called all of his... idiots

**XXXXX**

**5 Hours Later**

**3:00 PM  
**

**Sakura's Car**

Sakura sighed happily as she watched Kiru happily close the trunk of her car. "We actually got two hundred and thirteen dollars worth of fireworks!" Kiru shouted happily. "Of course, what did you think my allowance was for?" Sakura said while rolling her eyes. "Well, the works start in a few hours so... where do you want to go eat?" "Ummm... can we go like... anywhere I want?" Sakura laughed at her brother's child-like innocence and nodded.

**XXXXX**

**Sasuke's Mansion**

Sasuke closed the door to his mansion and threw his keys to the counter. He went to the living room and paced around for a few minutes before he picked up his phone from the counter and dialed. He felt his heart pound in his ears the whole time he waited.

_"Hello?"_

"Sakura?"

_"What's wrong?"_

"I... uh... was planning to tell you something at the park but I don't think it can wait."

_"Okay then I'll come over ASAP, ok?"_

Sasuke had to smile at how she cared. "That will be great."

_"I'll see you in ten minutes."_

"Ok bye."

_"Bye."_

Sasuke hung up and waited anxiously for Sakura to arrive. "Alright... Mikai." A baby blue haired girl turned from washing the dishes. "H-hai Sasuke-sama?" "Get all the rest of the maids and butlers and leave the mansion in ten minutes." In just five minutes, the maids and butlers scrambled out of the mansion and Sasuke sat down on his long sofa and continued to drown in the nervousness he felt.

**Six Minutes Later**

Sasuke ran to the door and opened it only to gawk at what was in front of him. There, standing in front of him was Sakura wearing a baby blue crop top that showed off her well toned stomach and her tattoo that surrounded her belly button with her belly button piercing decorated as a white diamond lotus with blue hip huggers and black Vans. To top it all off, her hair was down, her side swept bangs slightly covering her eyes and she wore a concerned look on her face which made her look even sexier.

Sasuke shook off his look all the while thinking, 'This... is mine.' He then pulled her in and shut the door. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and crashed his lips on her. She gladly wrapped her her arms around his neck. He licked her lower lip, begging her for entrance and she gladly let him enter. His large hands wandered around her body and she gave him a moan that had him growing hard.

His hands stopped on the back of her thighs and she squeaked once he lifted her up and walked over to the sofa and laid her down. Just as he was about to crash his lips down on her again, she pressed her petite hand on his chest and looked at him with the same concerned look.

"Wait... are you... okay?" she asked between breaths. Sasuke thought for a while and stood up. Sakura sat up and after catching their breath, she patted the side next to her to motion him to sit down. Once he sat down she place her hand on his where he gave it a gentle squeeze. "What did you need to talk to me about." "I... (sigh)." He trailed off as he couldn't find the right words to say. "What is it?" she asked, giving him a gentle squeeze on his hand.

"Sakura... I love you... so much." he said not looking at her. After a while of not speaking, he looked at her and noticed that the expression she wore was priceless. "What?" she asked in disbelief. "Sasuke... I don't think-" "There's no one out there for me except you." he continued, holding her small hands in his. Sakura sighed and smiled as she leaned in and planted a quick peck on his lips. "I love you too... so much." Sakura said happily as she threw her arms around him and pulled him close.

Just as he was about to close the small gap remaining, her phone rang. Sakura closed her eyes in disappointment and parted from him slightly. She took out her phone from her pocket and blew one of her bangs away from her sight. "Hello?" she asked. After a few moments she sighed. "I'll be right there Kiru, bye." she said and closed her phone. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but Kiru and I have to make a few more stops before the big night.

Would you like to come?" she asked. "Ah... I can't... I still have to invite a few more of the idiots." Sakura's smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you there then." She stood up and he followed suit. Once she was at his door, she kissed him goodbye, but not before their "I love you" exchanges. Sasuke closed his door and smiled slightly to himself.

**2 Hours Later**

Sasuke was already prepared for Sakura's get together, as he waited for the right time to leave, his doorbell rang. Guessing it was his friends, Sasuke stood up from his sofa and swung the door open, only to have his eyes meet gray ones.

In front of him, was a red-headed girl, slightly shorter than him, beaming up at him. "Sasuke baby?" the girl cried happily placing her arms around him and planting a kiss on him. Sasuke quickly pulled himself away. "What the hell do you want?!" he asked, angrily glaring at the girl.

"Sasuke... I want to talk about what I did to you." she said hesitantly. "Karin, it's been a year and now all of a sudden you want to talk?" he bore holes into her eyes with his own. "Please... just listen." she begged sadly. Sasuke sighed and gestured her to come in. Karin gave him a small smile while going in the mansion. She looked around as Sasuke closed his door. "I'm waiting." His husky and deep voice echoed through the big walls.

Oh god how she missed that voice. She turned around and her expression went from happy to serious. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry for leaving you...I made the biggest mistake of my life Sasuke. But I wanna be with I know you wanna be with me again babe." she said the last part in a seductive manner. " Sasuke stared at her for a while until he dragged a hand through his raven locks. "What about Sai? Hell what about his baby?!" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke... I aborted to be with you again. I love you." "You... aborted." Sasuke stated the words flatly. He stared at Karin in girl that he had been depressed for a year came back for him. He shouldn't have been feeling anything except pure hate and there was something else. Because that girl, was the purpose of his ugly life-style. Which was toying with women. He had harbored feelings for her. Too many for her actually. Now here she was, asking for forgiveness.

"Just get out, don't ever come back here." he couldn't bear to look at her anymore. Karin was near tears by then. "You know you can't replace me Sasuke, not ever. I know that I can't replace you either, because we belong together Sasuke." "Get... out." his voice had gone deeper with anger by then. "You know I'll come back, just to hear you say that you love me too." Sasuke heard her heels walk further and further away until he heard his door slam shut.

He took a deep shaky breath and realized that he was nervous and panting as if he had had adrenaline seep through his whole body. He was now shaking slightly. He looked over at his clock and noticed it was time to meet Sakura at the park. Sasuke walked over to his sofa, since he had been leaning against the marble counter and lied down.

**30 Minutes Later**

"And... SET!" a woman cried out, once she did, Kiru, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba quickly lit the giant fireworks before them and scrambled to a safe distance all together. Sakura smiled happily as she watched, the fireworks light up the night sky and cover it with fading sparks of many different colors. She stood away from the crowd on a hill, watching happily as the fireworks lit the sky. "Hey." she head a voice behind her.

She quickly turned to find Sasuke smiled at first, but it soon faded as she found him pale. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sasuke stared at her for a while. "It's nothing." his voice finally seeping into her ears after a while. Sakura knew better than to believe this.

"Sasuke you're as pale as a ghost." she stated as if he did not already know. "Sasuke... look at me." Sakura's worried voice seemed to be the only thing filling his ears rather than the sounds of the fireworks erupting. He refused to look at her, even as her hand gently tried to position his face towards her own. "Sasuke look at me." she ordered. He hesitantly looked towards her and after a few seconds, he crashed his lips against her own.

Sakura found it hard to respond to him, knowing he would not act that way. Sasuke parted away from Sakura and looked into her Caribbean Aqua eyes. "Karin." he whispered to her. Sakura held her breathe and her eyes widened. Realizing what he had just said, only two words came to mind. 'Oh fuck.' They continued to ring in his head as he stared at her. Wasting no more time, Sakura quickly pulled away.

"What?!" She glared at him, waiting for an explanation. After a few minutes of not receiving one, her eyes filled with tears. "Sasuke?" she asked. He refused to look at her once again. "I knew it." she said before running away for that place... away from him. Down the hill, Kiru noticed a girl running and realized it was Sakura. He quickly made a run for it after her.

**Finally Chapter 10! Well, I finished after weeks of being stuck at the title. So, your test is below this... unfortunately, I realized that I am not leaving you guys with a thrill so JUST for this Chapter, I will not be giving you a preview for Chapter 11 or a title to leave you guys with more of a thrill. I will make the next Chapter longer, that is a promise, but along with that, you will get a bonus for another story that you like and I will update that one as well. So be prepared and good luck. Answer all questions in order. I will give out the winner's name at the beginning of the next chapter. BEGIN!**

**Review for the Story**

**#1 Who was Sasuke's mystery girl?**

**#2 Why did he have a strange life-style?**

**#3 Why did Sakura go home angry after her first date with Sasuke?**

**#4 Why was she sent to Kiru's boarding school?**

**#5 Who is Kiru in this story?**

**#6 What sport is Sakura in?**

**#7 Why did Sakura's father leave his wife and children for some time?**

**#8 What are Sakura's father's and mother's names?**

**#9 What song made Sakura cry?**

**#10 Who else was Sakura's mother in love with?**

**#11 Who was Kiru's English teacher?**

**#12 Besides being the mystery girl's boyfriend, Sai appeared in another part of the story, where was he at? (Hint: Chapter 8: Confused)**

**#13 Why did the mystery girl leave in the first place?**

**#14 Why did Sasuke hate 'Kobu' in the first place?**

**#15 What big secret is Sakura hiding from her father?**

**#16 What did Kiru give his sister to wear on her first date with Sasuke?**

**#17 What color was Sakura's dress on her first date with Sasuke?**

**#18 Did you like this test?**

**#19 Do you think you received them all correct? (They all have to be perfect in order for the bonus!)**

**#20 Do you think I'm a good author?**

**The answers will be given at the beginning of the next chapter along with the winner (or winners: depends) I hope you all did a good job! Never forget that I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! The deadline for this test is November 17!!!  
**

.


	11. My Happy Ending

**My Happy Ending**

Sakura ran to her house, slamming the door, thankful that her parents were not home. She ran to her room and sobbed on her bed, ignoring Kiru's cries to let him in the room.

"Sakura please let me in! Sakura ? Sakura what happened?" he continued to yell until he heard her crying stop. He guessed that she had cried herself to sleep and retreated to his room. \

He sat down on his bed, thinking of all the possible things that Sasuke could have done to hurt his sister and the thoughts were killing him because he had no real answer of what had happened.

**XXX**

Sakura opened her eyes, seeing simple blurs and having her eyes hurting due to the fact that she had been crying for hours. She would go to sleep then wake up a few hours later before crying herself to sleep after a while.

She finally decided to stand and slowly undressed herself, not feeling the need to do anything that day. She walked slowly to the shower and noticed in the mirror that her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was messy, and her nose was red. She ignored it and turned the knob that controlled the water. She didn't want to cry anymore. She had cried enough that night.

She washed every part of her body, cleaned her eyes and felt as if she were a car receiving a new paint job after the last one was chipped. Then she finally remembered… the match was only one week away, hitting on Saturday at noon.

She wasn't ready of course, but she'd be damned if she was going to let the competition slip through her fingers. She dressed in simple faded jeans with a white loose sweater and black and white Vans, deciding to take a walk.

She left her home with her head hung, hoping her hair would shield her sad face, having her iPod blasting in her ears, hoping that Buckethead would encourage her to keep living in order to see him live. She found very little interest in it except for wondering how he managed to keep his notes so steady. After she continued to ponder this, she raised her head in time to see Sasuke standing outside of his mansion leaning against the main automatic fence.

He was holding a cigarette between his index and middle finger, his eyes covered by his bangs. Sakura shook her head, but before Sasuke could even look toward her, she ducked behind a trashcan. Scared that he might have seen her she made a run for it, jumping the back fence of the neighbor's fence.

Once Sasuke heard the jingle of a fence, he walked toward the fence, having just enough time to see a pink strand going to the other side. He ran to the fence and jumped over it, watching Sakura jump the next fence and running.

"Sakura!" he called out. Damn, he spotted her. She was in no mood to argue or have a conversation whatsoever. She ran faster once she heard him jump the fence she had just jump. She growled and ran as fast as she could ignoring his voice calling her name. She ran all the way around the block before running toward the park.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was right behind her, trying to catch her sweater. She tried running even faster, running towards the small hill before running out of the park. "Dammit Sakura! I'm not going to stop chasing you until we talk." He said. She ignored him, finally going into a restaurant and running into the girl's restroom, locking herself in a stall.

Sasuke went in after her. She knew this because she heard the door slam and a lock turn. "Sakura, we're going to talk whether you like it or not." He ordered. She looked around frantically and found a window near the next two stalls.

"Sir, you can't be in there!" she heard a man call out. She finally decided it was worth a shot and thanked the man silently for having clean marble white floors. She crawled very quickly, sadly, as the rubber glided past the marble, it made a squeak.

She silently cursed in her mind as she heard him get closer. She was at the final stall thankfully. She locked the door, having Sasuke jingle it. She quickly opened it and with a bit of struggle, she got out of the bathroom.

She ran to the nearest store and found it to be a library. She went in and took an elevator to the ten floor, letting herself catch her harsh breath. She read a warning in the elevator. **WARNING: This Elevator may have a malfunction and slow down.** She looked at her shoes and slid to the ground. Hearing a single ding every thirty to forty seconds.

She lied down on the carpeted floor and began to cry. Just as it was going to the seventh floor, she pressed the pause button and cried by herself in a fetal position, ignoring that the delay was only twenty seconds long before proceeding to rise.

She heard the final ding and heard the door open; she still had her hands on her face, so she could only hear heavy panting. She looked up and saw that it was Sasuke, sweating and panting, trying to catch his breath. She cleared her eyes and stood up. "I don't want to talk." She said. "Too fucking bad, after that 'morning' jog we're _going_ to talk and you're going to stay here." He said angrily.

"You are not a little girl to run away from me like that Sakura and I'll be damned if you leave me without having me explain myself to you." He growled. "And why do you care? You already found yourself another woman, you might as well leave me be!" she shouted, feeling her eyes well up again, trying desperately to blink them away.

"I never cheated on you!" "Then who the fuck is Karin? Is she your imaginary friend? I don't think so!" she shouted. "Sakura… get out of the elevator." He said, tired of having his foot being hit by the door. She sniffed and shook her head.

"You are not about to run from me again because I won't let you, so get out." He said. She wiped her eyes and slowly stepped out of the elevator, thanking the fact that no one was on the tenth floor except for them.

"Sakura, before I met you… there was another girl that I truly felt for. Her name was Karin… I was with her for two years. I found out she cheated on me. She ended up pregnant. She took my virginity, trying to pin it on me. I took her to the doctor one day and found out that the baby was four months old, we had our first time three months ago before that.

I told her I wasn't going to put up with her. She took five thousand dollars and left with her baby's father. She came back yesterday and told me she aborted so that we could be together. I told her about you and I told her to leave, and she did." "And our kiss?" "… I was confused Sakura… I would never do anything to hurt you-"

"Bullshit. You're all the same. Once you sleep with her again you're going to tell me that you were confused, and I'm not about to let you take me for a fool Sasuke." "… What are you saying?"

"I'm saying… I'm saying it's over Sasuke. We're over." She seemed to keep her voice steady, trying desperately to hold no emotion. "No it's not. I'm going to be with you whether you like it or not." He said.

"I'm not an idiot Sasuke, I know about every single trick that you guys do to get what you want. That's your problem Sasuke. You're spoiled, and clouded by the hormones in your body, so much that you don't even know what love is." Her voice remained steady. "Sakura… please just understand-"

"I don't want to understand anything anymore. Our relationship has left me wondering who the fuck I am and wondering what my purposes are to be protecting my brother and what fucking _benefits_ I get out sticking with you. And I've had it for the last time. If you haven't cheated on me, I'm damn sure you're bound to. And I'm not about to wait around for that to happen. I'm not going to let you interfere with my life. I honestly thought that I was able to change you. But you're like this untamable animal. And there is no way in hell that I am going to bother with you anymore." She said.

He remained staring at her, shock filled eyes and a slightly open mouth. She avoided his gaze and tried to leave before she was slammed to the wall and pinned. He slammed his lips on her and she continued to try and pull away.

"Stop it!" she ordered and she felt him kiss her neck. She yelped once he bit down roughly into her skin and sucked on it. "Sasuke stop! You're hurting me! Sasuke!" She screamed. She felt him unzip her jeans and that's when she began to panic. "Sasuke please stop!" she screamed. He quickly set her down on the nearest table. She felt her arms pinned above her head as he removed her shoes and socks.

She felt him begin to kiss her neck and she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt him forcefully drag down her jeans and panties. She yelped and she felt the air conditioner's cool air on her lower body.

She heard him zip down his pants and some fumbling. She yelped once again before she felt something hot right on her lower lips, ready to force itself in. All of a sudden, she stopped panicking.

He slowly let go of her upper arms and placed the same hand on her hip. She kept her arms above head; she continued to stare at a shelf full of books. She suddenly felt her chin cupped by a hand and a soft kiss being planted on her lips and remained there for a while.

She suddenly felt him pull away and she slowly sat up as she watched him zip up his pants. He quickly left the room, leaving her half naked and very confused. All of a sudden she forgot about where she was and what she was doing there.

**To Be Continued**

**PLEASE READ NOTE BELOW!**

**I'm back people! Still alive by the way! I'm really honest by saying that I apologize for such a looooong pause in all my stories. I was actually going to stop writing. **

**I just moved from my city, I came back to this site, looked at all the adopted stories and said, F**K THAT! These are my stories and no one is about to finish them for me. That's like leaving your children to a stranger to finish raising them! **

**I'm not about to quit. I'll be posting as quick as can be. Have new ideas for stories, new chapters coming up on some of my old ones, I'll be posting up faster than before so not to worry! Review if you get the chance and favorite if necessary!**

**I want to thank all my fans of my stories! It means a lot to me, reading all your past reviews and thank you for not quitting on me! Peace for now!**


	12. Running

**Running**

She didn't want to cry anymore. It had been a week already of that nonsense. She wanted to concentrate on how near the finals were. Just two days away. She wanted to forget the fact that she was so close to losing her virginity by force.

She wanted to forget the fact that she hadn't seen him in a week. She wanted to forget the fact that she was prying her sweet and caring brother away from her life.

But she couldn't. Truth be told, she would never be able to _let_ things go. All at once, she wanted to apologize to Kiru and... to Sasuke. He was... so hurt and scared of the fact that he was losing her.

And she continued to tell herself that it would be okay. That as soon as the finals were over, that she would try her best to fix everything.

**XXXX**

_"You messed up my side!"_

_"Liar! you came over to my side! Now I'm going to have to make my castle all over again!"_

**XXXX**

Kiru chuckled at the distant memory. He could recall it as if he were the father of himself and his sister, watching them fight over who ruined whose sandcastle.

He recalled that once they were in kindergarten and Sakura had punched the chubby little boy who took his graham crackers in the face, they had become inseparable. Wherever he was, she was there and where ever she was, he wanted to be with her.

For the rest of their years, it seemed as though only strangers were around them and they only knew each other, from their parents to their best friends. They were blurs when they were inseparable.

And now that they weren't together, he hated recognizing the people around him, because none of them had pink hair or green eyes or grins on their faces that would make him want to kiss their forehead repeatedly and give them a bear hug, simply for being there.

Even though she had locked her door and not responded to him, he texted her, trying to persuade her to open the door and to just talk to him. He wanted to listen to her.

He didn't care if she just wanted to complain over her period or how public school wasn't the same or how she wanted to lose weight or how she wanted to tan her perfect skin, which always defied the sun, no matter how long she was out.

Or even that he would just have to listen about her first breakup. He just wanted her to be there and to smile again.

**XXXX**

Sasuke cradled his head in his hands, his eyes bloodshot from wanting sleep yet not wanting to close his eyes for the fear of seeing her in his head. He hated that because she wasn't in front of him.

He tried calling her about twenty times, and as he counted the rings, about six or seven to be exact, he would wait to hear her voice for about eight seconds and once the beep would signal his call being recorded, he would hang up and call again, just to hear the answering machine repeating its line over and over again.

_"Hey this is Sakura Haruno. As you know this is my cellphone so, I probably don't want to talk to you. Just leave your message and I'll be sure to change my mind and call you!"_ **Beep.**

He wanted to hear her voice and apologize for everything but she was so stubborn that it was hard to even catch a glimpse of her. He grasped his head tightly before standing up and taking out a back-pack.

**XXXX**

Sakura took off the cap and the jet black wig as she had just come from the boarding school. He didn't go. He hasn't gone for a week. She stared at the wig and the cap before removing the rest of the disguise and going to her bathroom to shower.

She dressed in a gray hoodie that fit her comfortably and black bell bottom jeans. She put on her black Vans and left the room out of the window.

**XXXX**

Sakura arrived at Sasuke's mansion and arrived at the gate. _"Yes?"_, "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno… I was wondering if Sasuke was around?" _"… Stay there"_ Sakura didn't comprehend why but she stayed there. Just then she saw a woman come out with a big bodyguard, with a bulletproof vest on and combat boots.

Sakura pondered why the woman looked so scared. The woman halted and gazed at Sakura from the other side of the gate. "Have you seen him?" she asked. Sakura was taken aback by this question. "What… who?" the woman was near tears.

"Sasuke… my son… have you seen my son." She said, her tears flowing. Sakura was shocked at this. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "My son has been missing for three days. He said he was not feeling well at first and the next morning he wasn't there." She said, now crying.

Sakura quickly ran back to her house and all the way, her tears began to flow.

**XXXX**

Sakura quickly grabbed her keys once she was in her house and she couldn't stop crying. "Sakura? Hey what's wrong?" Kiru asked as he rushed over to her from the living room. "It's nothing… I'll be back soon. Tell mom and dad that I went out for a quick drive." Once she said that, she left Kiru alone.

**XXXX**

"_Son I'm going to tell you something and I need you to understand this." Ray told his son while they were in the car. Kiru paid close attention to his father. _

_"Son… there will be times when you and your sister will be apart… I'm not talking physically, but mentally… Kiru, when you notice that, you'll know that something is very wrong. You see son, when a brother notices that something is bothering his sister, that's when you know you'll do whatever it takes to see her happy again. It doesn't matter what, because you have to do whatever it takes so that she won't drift apart from you." Ray said as he looked at his son, who seemed to have his words engraved in his head._

**XXXX**

Kiru pondered this thought for a while. _'Whatever it takes'_ he thought. He closed his eyes and as he did so, he thought of his sister and how she grew up alongside him. He then grew angry as he realized that she was being pulled away from him.

He opened his eyes and ran to the room of his father and mother. Once he reached it, he searched the room for a small key. Once he found it, he searched the drawers of the room for a small box hidden in the clothes.

He then found it and opened it. He found a blue rose gun with its bullets on the side. He found his heart pumping wildly as he slowly loaded the gun and locked the bullets in place.

He then thought of the nasty, disgraceful bully that had taken everything from him, his pride, his life, hell even some of his skin, and now he was taking his baby sister. He then stood up straight from kneeling on the ground.

"Whatever it takes," he whispered as he put everything back in place in the room and ran to the garage and set up his sister's old motorcycle. Once he has brought it down from its table, he quickly pulled on a black helmet and rode out of the garage and down the street.

**To Be Continued**

"**Sasuke… where are you?" **

**"Sakura, don't leave me alone again… please." **

**"Kiru stop!" **

**"You took everything from me! Why does it matter to you now?"**

**"Kiru… please."**

**"Sakura don't!" **

**"Sakura… I have to protect you, no matter what the cost." **

**"Are you INSANE?" **

**"Sakura leave…"**

**Chapter 12: Broken**


	13. Broken

**WARNING!WARNING!WARNING! This Chapter contains a FLASHBACK OF RAPE! There is only one flashback so when you get to it and if you don't want to read it then skip! AND IT'S NOT SASUSAKU RAPE!**

**Broken**

It was cloudy and gray. That was all she seemed to see. She was far away, but she wasn't happy, she could go thousands of more miles, yet nothing will change. She ran her fingers through her pink, silky locks and sighed.

She had no tears left to cry and although Riyu was there for her part-time happiness, it still didn't seem like it could be enough. She paced by the parking lot of her brother's boarding school and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sasuke please... where are you?" she whispered as she stepped back in her car. She drove off and tried to find him everywhere, except where she had dreaded the most.

**XXXX**

Sakura grimaced as she found the old gas station where Sasuke and her were "stranded". She went up to the office and asked for the same key. "Sorry miss, room's taken." the old man said. "Well do you know the name of the person?" she asked. "That information is confidential." the man said. Sakura pursed her lips before responding, "Fine" before walking away.

**XXXX**

Sakura pressed her ear against the door. She heard a woman talking, and then a man. "What the fuck?" she whispered.

**XXXX**

"I've been a very naughty girl Sasuke, I think I need you to spank me as hard as you can." the black haired woman hummed. "I don't care Jamie. Just leave." He was lying in bed with his arms crossed, facing the opposite side of the black haired woman.

"Sasuke, I didn't come here just to be shooed away. I came here because Elsa said someone called from here to have a good time. Well this sure as hell isn't a good time. We're not kids anymore Sasuke. You can't just ask for something from me and then blow me off." she said while fixing her black mini dress the best she could.

She smiled as he just lied there as if he were asleep. "Hey Sasuke? Remember when we were fourteen and you asked me when my first time was?" she grinned. "How can I forget. Your old man right?" he scoffed. "Right. Sasuke, you asked me what the easiest way would be to get rid of _your _first time. And what did I say?"

"... To give it to you." , "And I thought it was _sooo_ cute how I was able to get you to-" "Jamie stop already. Get your money and get out. You're obviously looking for something else." Jamie scoffed, her patience running thin. "This is a very first. And a new low Sasuke-_kun_." the suffix dripping with false feeling.

"You would never ever deny me remember? That was, until your red headed whore came in and swept you off your feet. Then one day she left you and you still asked for me. Me, me, me. Sasuke, we were supposed to be there for eachother. Yet you were never there. You just came to me when I was on the brink of insanity. I wanted you there forever."

Her hazel eyes begging for his acceptance. "Jamie... you're right. I wasn't there for you when you told me about your dad. Maybe if I hadn't of avoided this and helped you, you wouldn't be such a whore today, desperate for a good fuck." he said as he refused to move. Jamie didn't say a word, she merely took her black purse and left.

**XXXX**

Sakura quickly moved to the side as a woman stormed out of the room but quickly caught the door before she slammed it. Sakura took a deep breath before she came in and was surprised to find the broken man on the bed turned on his side, fully clothed. She was able to tell from the angry woman and what she had heard from the thin door that he hadn't done anything with the woman. She quietly closed the door.

"Sasuke... what are you doing?" she asked above a whisper. He quickly turned around and found the woman standing beside the bed. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "Sakura, I am so sorry... for everything-" , "Don't" she seemed very firm on trying to say what she had to say.

"Sasuke... I'm sorry. About everything. At first, this was about protecting my brother, but then things got a little too far." she began. "So you and Kobu just wanted to protect Kiru." he stated. Sakura almost choked on her breath. "That's the thing... Sasuke... there is not Kobu." she stated. "What are you talking about?" Sasuke seemed to look at her as if she were on crack.

"Sasuke... my mom had called your school saying that Kobu Haruno was going to enroll for a few months. Well... what I never told you was that... I'm Kobu." she said. "Sakura what-" "Sasuke, you _never _found anything suspicious about Kobu?" she asked, raising a brow. Sasuke slowly sat up, stupified by the information and the realization.

Sakura then crawled over next to him and sat on her legs. "Sasuke, when I first met you... I _hated _you for how you treated my brother. I think after our first date I was prepared to cut you." Sasuke had to chuckle at that remark. "And it felt awesome punching you in the face. And by the way, you're note didn't intimidate me, I _was _planning on kicking your ass." He had to smile at that memory.

"Anyway... Sasuke, when that other girl was with you, I hated it, because I thought you were the same person. And after the library incident I didn't know _what_ to think about you... but when I didn't find you at your home and your mother worried sick, I was terrified. After driving for hours looking for you... I realize that I love you more than ever. I don't care about your past or our past anymore. I just want to be with you for as long as we can." Once she finished, she felt his lips on hers and she happily returned his kiss.

He then held her for a while. "Sakura, don't leave me alone again... please." he whispered. "Never Sasuke. I promise." she replied as she held him as close as she could, all the while whispering "I love you so much."

After a few hours they broke the hug once Sakura remembered something. "Sasuke?", "Yeah?" "... We have to get you home to your mother before she commits suicide." , "... Right"

**XXXX**

It had already gone dark by the time Sakura had driven Sasuke back home. "I don't think anyone's home Sasuke." Sakura stated as she noticed almost all of the lights were off. "Then come in with me." Sasuke said as he opened the door for her. She smiled as she walked alongside with him.

Once he opened the door and turned on the lights, they found a red headed boy cradling his head in his hands. "K-Kiru?" Sakura was shocked to find her brother with bloodshot eyes and looking as if he needed sleep. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked, her voice full of worry. "Sakura... back away." Kiru's voice seemed deeper and full of venom.

He reached for something in his belt and pointed it toward Sasuke. The gun was fully loaded and Kiru didn't hesitate to lock it and placing his finger on the trigger. Sakura was stunned. This was _not_ her brother. Her brother would never plan something like this. This person was someone else.

"Kiru stop! What the hell are you doing?" she screamed. Sasuke, however, seemed unfazed. He faced Sakura with the coldest stare in his onyx eyes he had to offer. "Just back away baby", he whispered as he slowly pushed her away from him. As she paused and tear began to stream her face. "What do you want from me Kiru? Is revenge what you want?" Sasuke taunted.

"Why couldn't you just leave me alone? Why couldn't you leave Sakura alone?" he asked as more tears streamed down his face. "You have taken so much from me Uchiha. My dignity, my flesh, and my best friend." he said. "Kiru please stop." Sakura said as she tried her best to stop crying.

"Jesus Christ Kiru, if Sakura was you're only friend then you really have to get out more often.", "Sasuke! Stop talking already!" Sakura pleaded "Kiru please, let's just go home. We can forget this Kiru. We can go back to public school together. I can stop motor crossing to spend more time with you, just please don't do anything stupid." Sakura was now sobbing.

"Sakura, we have to finish this." Kiru said as his aim for Sasuke's heart didn't falter. "Kiru, there are no apologies that I can give to you to make it right that I had done all of those cruel things to you. I regret how I treated you but only because Sakura was there to show me the kind of guy that you were. And it has come to my attention that you are now a complete psycho after what I did to you." His onyx eyes kept steady with Kiru's gray ones.

"So I should probably ask how you're feeling." Sasuke stated. "You bastard! You took everything from me! Why does it matter to you now?" Kiru shouted. "Because I know how you're feeling." Sasuke replied coldly. "K-Kiru... please-" , "Sakura don't!" Kiru shouted angrily as he kept his gun pointed at Sasuke.

"How could you possibly know what I'm feeling? You're a selfish bastard who has it all here!" Kiru shouted furiously. He seemed to grow more tempted to fire.

"Oh please you have no idea how much I would have like to be in your position, yet facing my brother." Sasuke said. Kiru seemed like an untamed animal, trying to interpret what the Uchiha was saying. "My brother has always made my life a living hell. He has done everything possible to turn my family against me." Kiru seemed unfazed by what he was saying. His bloodshot gaze never leaving Sasuke's cold one.

"He had admitted to me when I was five that he detested me. When I was eight, my brother decided it would be funny to take me to his room, with all of his friends in it."

**XXXX**

_**Flashback**_

_"Where are we going Itachi?" Sasuke asked. His curious mind excited to know where his older brother was taking him. "Somewhere very special Sasuke." Sasuke hadn't noticed, but Itachi's eyes were clouded with something. Once they arrived, Sasuke was shocked to find that he was in front of Itachi's room._

_"You told me never to go in your room." Sasuke said, looking up at him. "Today's a special say Sasuke. Now, before we go in, you have to promise that you'll never _ever _tell anyone about anything in my room. Got it?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded eagerly as Itachi opened the door._

_Sasuke coughed as smoke rose from all over the room, unable to hear Itachi lock the door. The foul smell was trapped in the room with the windows and drapes shut. Sasuke then looked at Itachi's friends. "Sasuke, I'd like you to meet my friends Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori." "H-H-Hi."_

_"Sasuke, my friends and I want to play a game with you. Is that all right?" Itachi asked as he kneeled in front of his kid brother. Sasuke nodded. "Remember Sasuke, don't tell." Itachi whispered. He then grabbed his little arm and shoved him on the bed before his friends grabbed his arms._

_"Itachi, I don't like this game, let me go!" Sasuke shouted as he tried to resist. "Too late, you already agreed." Itachi then placed something over his mouth that muffled his screams. He felt his pants loosen before he felt them lowered. He felt himself be positioned for something._

_He then heard the sound of a zipper. He began to try to resist as he grew more frantic. He let out a scream from the top of his lungs as he felt a huge amount of pain. And then he blacked out._

**_End of Flashback_**

Kiru's eyes were wide open, almost as wide as Sakura's, her hands clasped over her mouth. "I used to beat the crap out of you because I knew you were defenseless. I took out all of my anger on you because you were the easiest person to take it out on. Making your life miserable made me feel like I was better than you."

Kiru now had on an emotionless face. "... Then I still have to kill you." Sasuke still didn't seem surprised at this at all. "You can't do this Kiru!" Sakura sobbed as she covered her mouth, trying to contain herself. "Sakura... I have to protect you, no matter what the cost. This guy has obviously been through hell and his only escape is to make others suffer as well. There is no telling what he would do if he stayed with you." he stated.

"Are you INSANE?" Sakura shouted. "Sakura, just leave." Kiru said as he readied his gun again. "Sasuke isn't safe for you Sakura. He'll hurt you if you stay with him." Kiru's eyes were now heavy with exhaustion as the adrenaline began to fade away.

"I would never hurt her because I love her. I don't care what you have to say about my past but don't you ever think for a second that I would treat Sakura any other way than with the respect she deserves. If you don't want me to be with her than fine, go ahead and kill me because if you don't I'm going to marry her."

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 14: Stolen**


	14. Stolen

**Chapter 14: Stolen**

His grey eyes were wide, as though a shock of lightning went through him. Sasuke stepped in closer to Kiru, "Go ahead… shoot" he stated flatly.

"Get the fuck away!" Kiru shouted, to where Sasuke decided to pause. Kiru turned to Sakura and glared at her.

"You talked about this?" he was furious, and she was terrified. She remained staring at him, as though she couldn't hear him. "Sakura!" he shouted, causing her to jump slightly. She was scared, but as soon as she heard her name, she felt something different bubble up inside of her.

"When did you become Raye?" she asked. Kiru's angry expression turned back into shock. "You know better than anyone that I'm not a child, and I won't let you treat me like one!" she shouted.

"You… you don't mean that"

"Kiru, I love you more than any other person, you know me better than anyone, but I won't let you tear me away from someone that I care about. We're not kids anymore; you can't just pull me away when you don't want someone near me. I can handle myself, you know I can." She said, her luminous eyes staring at his grey dull ones.

"Please" he begged. She shook her head.

"I need you to be my brother, not my body guard. Believe me when I say that Sasuke really has changed, he's not the same as before. Please just listen to him" she said as she began to cry again.

Kiru tore his gaze away from green eyes to meet onyx ones.

"Kiru… look at her… do you honestly think you're protecting her? You're breaking her" Sasuke said.

Kiru looked at Sakura yet again, her pale face now flushed and with new tears streaming over the already dried trails she had built earlier. He seemed to have stared at her for a while before he lowered his gun and sighed.

"Why is it so simple to let me go?" he asked her, his throat tight with the feeling of a lump lodged in it.

"I never… I never wanted you to feel that way, I thought it was something you could understand…" she sobbed as she buried her face in her hands.

"How could I understand? We were always… always together and you just left me in the dark. We started this so that you could help me, but you fucked with my head, and I don't know what went wrong."

"…I thought I could protect you, but I guess I hurt you too… and I'm sorry…" she stated as she tried wiping her face, but seeing as new tears kept coming in, it was no use.

Kiru tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Maybe it was seeing her cry so much, or maybe it was her apologizing for something he knew wasn't her fault, but he was finally beginning to see how unprepared he was to come across such a mindless plan. He'd never see her again if he had to run away, and he certainly wasn't going to take her to have her framed for his faults. Then he did what Sasuke thought was not going to happen, since he seemed to be too far gone.

He dropped the gun and quickly walked out of Sasuke's mansion. Sasuke felt an easy feeling come across his chest, so quickly that he hadn't known he was worried. He walked over to where Sakura was and held her as she cried.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry" she sobbed as she held him tightly.

He kissed her forehead and held her as well as he stared at the gun that Kiru had left, and he realized it didn't go off when he dropped it, but it was readied, it still was, all Kiru had to do was pull the trigger, and he would have been gone.

XXXX

Kiru walked into his home and straight across the living room, right into his room. He looked around and found everything broken and torn. The frame he had of when he and Sakura were eight and holding each other in a vice, grinning, the frame shattered, the picture exposed to the air after some years. He picked it up and shook the glass off of it. He then sat on his bed and stared at it, as though he were reliving their moment yet again.

XXXX

They were in his room, just lying on his bed. His arms were wrapped around her waist as she had both of her hands tucked under the side of her head. They didn't speak, there was no need to. She just stared straight ahead, as though sleeping with her eyes open. He was the first to move as he lifted his hand to stroke her soft, long hair, taking in her intoxicating scent. He wanted to speak, but he knew she didn't want to.

After a few more hours, Sakura heard his breathing beginning to even out. She leaned on her elbow to face him and saw that he was asleep. She looked at the clock, it was midnight. She stared at Sasuke a little while longer. She then gave him a feather light kiss on his lips before carefully standing and leaving his room.

XXXX

She closed the door behind her as she entered the room, strangely, she could see her breath in the room, she shivered as she walked over to the heater and turned it on. She hesitantly walked to her parents' room, but was relieved to see that they were not in their bed. She noticed the small box that usually held her father's gun open and a few bullets scattered around it.

She took out the gun from her jeans and placed it in the mold that had been designed for it. She had taken out the bullets earlier, so she placed them in the holder they had come in, being sure to store them neatly. She then placed the small box back in their drawer. She just wanted to forget that it was so close to being used.

She shook her head and walked out of the room. She had almost forgotten that Kiru was most likely in his room. Almost. She hesitantly walked towards his room, still afraid of finding a different person, not her sweet and caring brother.

Still, she opened the door to find her brother with a towel hung over his head, shirtless and with black sweat pants on. His hair was down and his bangs slightly covered his bloodshot eyes.

She could see, _feel _his misery, and it had come to her attention that she had done this to him.

"You do whatever you want" he suddenly said.

She then felt a pang go through her heart. Was that it? Was he just going to give up on her so easily? They'd just drift apart? She let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding in and stared at the ground. Her vision began to blur as she stared at the carpeted floor.

She then felt a firm grip surround her, keeping her arms close to her sides.

"You can do whatever you want… just don't leave me behind" he pleaded.

She felt new tears begin to flow down her face and suddenly, she's never felt so small, weak. She hated it, but she accepted it, if it meant that she could have him around as the protector he wanted to be for her. She pulled out her arms from his grip and wrapped them around his neck and cried.

"C-can I-I admit s-something?" she managed to stammer out.

"What?" he whispered.

"… I've never felt like such a pussy before in my life" she said as she continued crying.

He paused before he broke out laughing. As soon as she saw that she had made him laugh with her crude, bitter humor, she laughed as well, as her tears ran down her face.

XXXX

"Sasuke!" he heard as the door flew open.

He saw her run to him and jump on his bed to hug him. She kissed his face as though he were the holiest thing in the fricken planet.

"Mother… mother… mom stop!" he said as he tried to pry her away, but no avail as her grip just worsened around his head.

"Mom, I'm fine, please" he tried to say as she held him to her. Quickly realizing what her son had done, she tore away from him and glared at him.

"Where have you been?! I've been running all across town looking for you! I thought you were kidnapped for ransom!" his mother shouted.

"I've been having your father and the servants driving around like madmen! A servant had his car stolen when he stopped at a gas station!" she cried out, to which Sasuke chuckled.

"There is nothing funny about that mister! We're going to have to pay for that! Because of you! He had to hitch a ride back here!" she yelled.

"Look, why don't I just move in with Uncle if you don't want me around?" he asked.

"Because I DO want you around, you're my blood. You're my baby! But you cause too much trouble to handle. I'm just asking you to change, not to leave. Is that so much to ask?!" she asked. He pondered her question for a moment.

"Fine" he replied flatly. She sighed.

"Fine" she said before leaving.

XXXX

She remained in his room that night for a very long while, as though nothing had happened. And for a long time, they talked. After such a long time of not talking directly to one another, they spoke and filled the spaces that had been left. Finally able to relax, Kiru was the first one to fall asleep, while Sakura remained staring at him.

'It was my fault…' she couldn't help but think. She should have never even met Sasuke. She should have just kicked his ass and warned him that next time she'd kill him… that seemed like a far more decent plan than what her mother had planned out. She sighed as she turned towards the ceiling.

It didn't matter anymore… after all; it was going to be okay… wasn't it? She turned to her brother's clock that was hung on the wall, with broken glass but the hands still moving. It had been three in the morning and not a wink of sleep had graced her yet.

She sighed and stood up carefully, taking out Kiru's blanket and covering him with it, to where he snuggled close to it and snored. She left his room quietly and walked into her own room, and found her cellphone. She opened it to see three messages on it. She called her voicemail and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hey Sakura, it's Sai! Asuma just called, he said he needs the paperwork he handed to you two weeks ago by tomorrow. Let's go Sakura! You need to have that in before they enroll you in the completion, which may I remind you, IS ONE WEEK AWAY! If you don't get in, you can't make it into the finals, which may I ALSO remind you – IS GOING TO TAKE PLACE ONE WEEK AFTER-ON NATIONAL TELEVISION! WAKE UP STALLION! Anyways, call me back soon, love you!"

She sighed as she hung up her phone, noticing that the rest were from Sai as well. She honestly didn't even know if she wanted to compete at all. She felt as though she had failed already. She took out her sweat pants and T-shirt and decided she should try and sleep.

XXXX

Kiru was the first one to wake up, he felt as though it had just been a horrible nightmare, but he knew it wasn't. He stood and left his room, bed hair and all, and walked straight to his sister's room. He was hesitant to knock on her door, but he had no need to once she opened the door herself. She seemed surprised to see him there.

"Hey" he said hesitantly.

"Hi" she smiled as though nothing had ever gone wrong.

Her eyes were still a bit red, her hair wet from her shower and she wore a simple black short sleeved shirt and blue hip huggers.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Well, I'm doing okay, I just have to go do something."

"Where are you going?"

She smiled weakly, "I uh, I'm going to go tell Asuma in person that I won't be competing this time."

"What?!" he shouted, startling her. "You can't do that! Everything you've done was to get all the way over here!"

She scoffed, "Like what? I can't remember the last time I went to practice, I'm not even ready"

She had thrown in the towel, and it was clear to Kiru that she didn't want to. "How can you even say that? You were made for this! You can't give up, the finals are two weeks away and that's more than enough time!" He couldn't see her give up what she wanted, especially not this. "Besides, Asuma said-"

"That I might have a chance, he never guaranteed it." She seemed too calm about it.

"You've got to be kidding me, you won almost all of your competitions! You _have_ to be guaranteed a spot!" Kiru seemed to be more worried than she was about the situation.

"The only way I can have a shot is through paper work and the competition that is one week away from finals." She stated flatly.

"Okay so by when do you need to turn in the paperwork?" he asked.

"What time is it?" she asked.

He looked at his watch "Ten AM" She pondered this for a while.

"About five, which is when he leaves from the practice site" she said calmly.

"WHAT?! You haven't even done it have you?" he asked.

"I don't think I want to, maybe I'm not cut out for it." She said as she stared at her nails and noticed they looked a bit dull.

"I wish you were a guy" Kiru suddenly said.

"What? Why?" she asked so suddenly.

"So I could punch you in the face, get in the room! We're not coming out until we finish that fricken paperwork!" he shouted as he dragged her I her room and began to search for the paperwork.

XXXX

Sasuke had called Sakura about three times before he noticed she wasn't picking up. He began to grow worried as he had just finished dressing for the day. He made his way out of his room to find his mother just leaving her room.

"And where are you going?" she asked.

"To go see someone." He replied with no tone in his voice.

"And who might that be? I swear Sasuke, if you're just going to spend time with your pothead friends, I suggest you stay in your room." Her hands had gone to her hips, she was in the full-parent mode.

He sighed, "Relax, it's nothing like that, I'm going to… ***" he muttered the rest of the words.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked.

He sighed louder, "I said I'm going to Sakura's house" he said.

"Who is this Sakura person?" she asked.

"Relax mother, she's my... partner." He said in an awkward manner.

"Partn-OH you have a girlfriend!" her face immediately lit up.

"Better you say it then me" he said, never really enjoying the word.

"Who is she? Do I know her? Is she nice?" she asked.

"I don't think you'd ever forget her" he stated flatly.

"What does she look like?" she asked.

"She's… can I go now?" he seemed to grow more embarrassed by the second.

"Fine fine, go… but you're bringing her to dinner tomorrow!" she shouted after him as he seemed to run down the stairs. He pretended not to hear her, like all of the other times he had been asked to bring his girlfriends over.

XXXX

He knocked on their door once before it was swung open and he saw Kiru dragging his sister out the door. He quickly blocked their path.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he noticed Sakura seemed to be angry as well.

"We're going to the place where you saw Sakura practice last time" he said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"No time to explain here, you need to get in the car because it's already-THREE THIRTY!- It's going to take forever to get there!" Kiru complained.

"Good so we won't _go"_ Sakura merely stated.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? We have to get you there before Asuma leaves, c'mon let's go!" he said as he continued to drag her by her wrist.

"Why?" Sasuke asked a bit louder.

"Get to the car if you want an explanation! Go, go, go!" he said as he rushed to the garage.

Sasuke stared at the two as he saw Kiru shove his sister in the back of his car and slam the door. He then met his eyes with Kiru's grey ones.

"Are you coming princess or are you going to wait for your carriage?" he asked as he started his car. It was as though yesterday never happened…

XXXX

Sakura sat in the back by herself as she saw watched Kiru and Sasuke discuss her situation carefully.

"You idiot, why didn't you say anything?" she heard as she saw Sasuke turn to her.

"Hey, I _never_ agreed to enter finals!" she retorted.

"Isn't that what you've been training for?" he asked. She opened her mouth to speak, but Kiru beat her to it.

"You moron, we didn't go this far just so that you can throw everything away" Kiru growled as he entered the freeway.

"Hey I'm not-"

"You've worked your ass off and I'm not going to let you fail. *I swear sometimes I only think she's smart school-wise.*"

She heard him whisper. She heard Sasuke whisper something to him but she couldn't make it out. She decided not to say anything. She merely watched them as they talked about her and her failures slash successes of her life the whole way there. She smiled as she realized it wasn't so bad to have them talk bad about her. At least it gave them something to talk about.

**YAY! I missed writing for this one! Two days for 3,000 words... hm not bad, could be better. Anywhoo, for the people that read this in my other story disregard it but for those who did not, NEW BABY IN THE HOUSE! XDDDDDD I'm as happy as can be! I hope you guys take your time and review because now that I have more time I'll definitely be typing more. I'm assuming that by the end of November I'll have most if not all of my stories will be uploaded. For now, just enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES IT WILL EITHER BE REPORTED OR DELETED!**

**Preview for Ch. 15  
**

**"Why are you even showing your face here?" Fugaku growled at him. The man gave him a smile.  
**

**"Simple. I believe since you've given Itachi a shot at your company, which may I say, is probably the most _successful_ company in Japan, I decided not to leave your little one out of the game just yet."  
**

**"Cut the crap, what do you want?" Fugaku seemed to grow more impatient by the second.  
**

**The man sighed, "You honestly can't tell when I'm trying to offer something to you, can you? To give you and your son this wonderful opportunity to-"  
**

**"Dammit what Madara?!"  
**

**"... I want Sasuke to represent me in my company in America"  
**

**"Sasuke, your uncle has something to discuss with you"  
**

**"... you're leaving?" Sakura asked, her heart split in two.  
**

**"Sakura, we want you to travel with the rest of the racers in different states, countries, it'll be great!"  
**

**"I never agreed to this though"  
**

**"Sure you did, it was in your contract!"  
**

**"... Contract?"  
**

**"Maybe all of these disasters, these _problems _mean something Sakura" Sasuke began hesitantly.  
**

**"... What are you saying?"  
**

**Ch. 15: Parting Goodbyes  
**


End file.
